Shattered Dream Part III
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: With Kaiba's death, shocking new developments unfold in our heroes' lives. Relationships and love are put to the test in this final installment of the thrilling Shattered Dream trilogy. Will true love conquer all, or will only sorrow and misery prevail? Please read and review. Don't like, don't read. Yaoi. Joey.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

* * *

**Shattered Dream Part III: Happy Ending At Last?**

**Chapter I**

Joey slowly came to, sitting up and rubbing his aching head before he opened his eyes and looked around. Once more, he was in a hospital room. Only this time, he had a thick layer of gauze wrapped around his head, and with only a standard IV and monitor hooked up to him. He sighed inwardly, actually growing tired of this becoming a trend in his life. Looking towards the foot of his bed, he saw Yugi dozing gently in a nearby chair, leaning forward so his head was resting on Joey's bed.

Smiling a bit, Joey reached out and gently nudged his friend's shoulder to wake him. As Yugi sleepily looked up at Joey and suddenly appeared wide awake, Joey smiled a bit as he sank back against his pillows. "Hey Yug. So... how'd I wind up in the hospital this time?" the blond asked.

"You hit your head on the sidewalk," Yugi said, watching his friend's face to see if Joey recalled why he'd fallen on the sidewalk.

Joey looked thoughtful for a few moments before worry began to creep into his features. "Last time I woke up in a hospital... I found out that Kaiba and I weren't actually a couple." His eyes widened and he sat up with a jolt. "Where's Darren? Please don't tell me I dreamt him up too..."

Yugi reached out and placed a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. A hand the glinted with a gold wedding band on the ring finger. "Darren's very real Joey, don't worry. You and he are very much a couple. He's just outside right now, talking with the police."

"Police? Why would the police be here?" Joey asked, another frown forming on his face.

"Joey do you recall why you hit your head on the sidewalk?" Yugi asked.

"I remember that I was heading home to Darren's townhouse. I had just passed the Kaiba Corp building... Then I heard a thump behind me... I saw a crowd and pushed my way through... That's when..." His brow furrowed in confusion as more it came back to him. "That's when I saw... Oh god!" He grabbed the bedpan from his nightstand and leaned over it, evacuating his stomach.

When his heaves finally subsided, he wiped bile from his lips with the back of his hand. "Did I really see that? Is Kaiba dead?"

Yugi hung his head and gave a barely perceptible nod after a few minutes. "I'm sorry Joey. He wasn't always the nicest guy, certainly not to you, but he was still one of us from time to time."

Joey was spared from having to point out to Yugi that for a long time, Kaiba was more than that to him as the door to his room opened and Darren swept in, followed by two police officers and a detective.

Darren looked exactly as he had on the day he and Joey had first met. The teal suit, piercings and tattoos hidden, looking utterly perfect. Save of course for the worry and fear etched on his brow and face for his lover. "Joey!" he exclaimed, swiftly approaching the youth's bed and kissing him.

Joey couldn't help but wrap his arms around Darren's neck and moan into the kiss. Despite the agony of the situation, the Atlantean's touch was still able to set him ablaze and make him forget, even if but for a few moments.

It wasn't until a throat cleared that Darren broke the kiss with a growl, turning to look at the detective. "Do you mind? I'm trying to console my lover over what happened," he snapped.

His normally calm demeanor was gone now, and that icy hardness Joey'd only ever seen out of him a few times before was on display. Joey didn't fully know what was about to happen, but unless the detective caught on to Darren's mood, it wouldn't end well.

"My apologies sir," the detective said, pulling out a notepad and flipping through a few pages. "But we need to get the young man's statement and present him with the facts of the case as we know them."

"What case? Seto Kaiba committed suicide, pure and simple. The man is dead, leave it at that," Darren said. He didn't want Joey to have to go through his painful past with the deceased CEO right now.

"This won't take long," came the reply, the detective completely ignoring Darren as he looked at Joey. "For the record, can you state your full name?"

"Joseph Wheeler."

"And what is your relationship with the deceased?"

Joey swallowed and looked at both Darren and Yugi before answering. "We were classmates. A few times in the last couple of years, a bunch of us have helped him out of a few scrapes he'd gotten into. I... fell in love with him, but he didn't want anything to do with me. I haven't heard from him in months until I saw... that..." The blond shuddered and Darren sat on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around him.

"I see. So your feelings towards Seto Kaiba were unrequited you say? Were you aware that Mr. Kaiba had a look alike of you?"

"Derek? I thought he left Kaiba months ago," Darren cut in.

"If that's the case, then he must have found reason to return to Kaiba," the detective said.

"Why bring him up though? Do you think he's involved in Kaiba's death?" Joey asked.

The detective looked at the two uniformed officers and nodded. One of them stepped forward and handcuffs Joey to the railing of his hospital bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Darren demanded, shooting to his feet.

The detective looked over his notes as he spoke, not even bothering to glance up at them. "The young man you referred to as Derek was found dead in Kaiba's penthouse atop Kaiba Corp tower. From the look of the body, he'd been severely beaten before being pushed through a glass coffee table. He then bled out from lacerations sustained as a result."

"Oh god," Joey gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth, suddenly feeling sick again.

"We also found a hastily written note in Kaiba's office. In it he apologizes to Mr. Wheeler and says he'll never hurt you again."

"So he wrote a suicide note, I don't see why that means my lover has to be handcuffed."

"I'm getting to that. The way Kaiba wrote the note suggests he was under a great deal of stress, possibly even coerced. It's my belief that Mr. Wheeler found out about this Derek returning to Kaiba's life and grew jealous. Clearly kaiba preferred the look alike to the real thing. Well, by Wheeler's own admission, he loved Kaiba. I believe that grew into an obsession and he either directly or through someone else is responsible for both deaths."

Joey, Yugi, and Darren all stood there with their mouths hanging open in shock. Were they really hearing this right? This detective actually thought Joey had murdered two people.

"And what solid evidence do you have that it proof of this?" Darren asked, his eyes narrowing as he regained his composure. "Because from what I've heard, there isn't even circumstantial evidence, merely a wild, blind accusation. Joey has had no desire for Kaiba for some time, as his moans when I kissed him just now can attest."

The detective shrugged. "An act."

"An act," Darren repeated, his tone unreadable. He pulled out his cell phone and hit a number on speed dial. "Get me the Chief of the Metropolitan Police," he said, stepping out into the hall for a few minutes.

When he returned, he handed the phone to the detective. "The Chief would like a few words with you," he said curtly.

Frowning, the detective took the phone. "Sir? Yes sir, I understand but- No sir, I didn't meant to imply that... Yes sir." His face pale, he handed the phone back to Darren.

"One more thing Chief," the teal haired man said into the phone. "You will be hearing from my lawyers on this matter." He hung up before the chief could reply.

"Uncuff him," the detective said. "I apologize for accusing this young man of such acts. I don't know what pull you have Mr. Darren, but it seems I am no longer on the force."

"I would expect no less for such harassment of an injured man. _You_ will also be hearing from my lawyers. Now get out."

Once the officers and the former detective had left the room, Darren visibly relaxed, the tension in his shoulders easing. He turned back to Joey, who was looking up at him in awe.

"I can't believe you just did that for me," the blond said.

"Of course I did, Joey," Darren said, leaning down and cupping the young man's cheek. "I love you."

He'd said those words so easily. Joey had known how Darren felt about him, and he felt the same way, but neither of them had actually voiced those feelings yet. Joey just hadn't found what felt like the right time to say them. But now... "I love you too, Darren. I love you so much!" He wrapped his arms around Darren's neck again.

The Atlantean smiled and kissed his lover again. He thrust his tongue into Joey's mouth, groaning at the blond's taste. Finally, it looked as those things were going to start going right for them.

* * *

Joey was permitted to go home later that day, and Darren stayed by his side the whole time.

"How's Mokuba holding up?" Joey asked as the private helicopter landed in the back yard of Darren's manor.

Darren sighed a bit as he helped Joey exit the helicopter. "He's handling it about as well as one would expect when someone loses their last living blood relative. And given how close they used to be... It's really taking a toll on him. But Allister's helping him as best he can."

Joey was silent as they approached the doors of the rear patio and moved inside. His mind was swirling with thoughts of Kaiba's death, and just what could have driven him to such an act.

As they headed into the kitchen, they came across Mokuba standing at the counter, sobbing into Allister's abs. The red-headed youth looked at a total loss as to how to console his small lover and looked to Darren for help.

Darren stepped forward after giving Joey's cheek a soothing kiss. He knelt down and gently pulled Mokuba to face him. "Mokuba, I know the pain you feel, losing someone so close to your heart as Seto was. And as much as I hated your brother for the way he treated people and what his company cost me, he deserved to live just as much as anyone on this planet. The loss of him is going to hurt for a long time, and will never truly leave you. But, if you forget the bad times between you and hold only the good memories in your heart, it will lessen."

Joey watched this exchange, taking in every word Darren said as if he were speaking to him as well. More than anyone in the room, the ancient prince well knew the pain of losing a sibling. In fact, of the four people standing there, only Joey still had a sibling left. It made him feel oddly out of place.

He turned to leave, only to be stopped by Serenity appearing in the doorway. A big smile broke out on her face and she rushed to her brother, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Joey! I'm so glad you're OK!" she exclaimed against his chest. "I was so worried when I heard you got put in the hospital again."

"Don't you worry kiddo, I've got too hard a head for a little bump to do me in," Joey assured as Darren came up behind him.

"I'm sure you'd like to catch up with your brother, dear Serenity, but it's been a long day for us all. I think perhaps it'd be best if for tonight at least, we all turn in a bit early," Darren said gently.

She nodded her understanding and gave Joey's cheek a goodnight kiss before sweeping back out of the room.

Darren looked over his shoulder and nodded to Allister and Mokuba before placing a hand on Joey's shoulder and leading him out as well. They ascended the stairs, Joey awfully quiet and Darren just as much so.

When they reached their bedroom, Joey started crying, leaning heavily against Darren. "Joey, what's wrong?" Darren asked, the sound of his lover's sobs wrenching his heart.

"Why?"

"Why what, _imora_?"

"Why did Seto have to die? I tried to kill myself twice for him and I failed both times. He does it once for me and he actually dies! Why didn't I die instead of him?"

Darren was at a loss for words. He could clearly see what the problem was, Joey was suffering survivor's guilt. But what could he say to make him feel better? "Joey..." he began, cupping his lover's chin.

Joey jerked back from the gesture and shook his head. "I... I need to be alone tonight. I'm sorry..." And before Darren could stop him, the blond dashed off to his own bedroom, locking it behind him.

The prince was left out in hall for several minutes, simply staring at the door his lover has disappeared through. Finally, he turned away and entered his room. Leaning against the door, he sighed. "Even dead, you manage to keep him from me you bastard," he grumbled.

* * *

Trin watched the whole affair, invisible to all around him. Ever since Darren had visited his grave, the former Atlantean knight had taken up residence in the manor he'd once called home. Silently, he shook his head at seeing his prince so upset. He'd met Kaiba a few times when he was alive, and he'd never cared for the guy. This wasn't going to be easy to fix, and as a Shade, his aid was going to be limited, but he'd do what he could.

* * *

A few days later, Kaiba's funeral was held in Domino. Despite living in Japan, Kaiba had given instructions to have a Christian funeral. Everyone who knew him was in attendance, some glad to see him finally dead, and some genuinely sad to see that he'd left this world.

When it came time to give eulogies, Yugi came up to the podium first. "Seto Kaiba was one of the bravest people I've ever met. When it came to his company or his brother, there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep either one safe. His death, is honestly a tragic loss for those of us who truly knew him. He wasn't always the nicest person, but his heart was genuinely strong."

Next was Joey. "Once, I was in love with Seto Kaiba. He didn't return my feelings, but that didn't matter to me. The very strength Yugi spoke of was what attracted me to him in the first place. Somewhere along the line, his strength failed him, and the burdens of his life became too much. That's when he... When he..." At this point, Joey was too upset to continue, and Darren came up to lead him back to his seat, a supportive arm around him the whole time.

And lastly, Mokuba came forward to speak about his late brother. "Seto was all I had in this world for a long time. We were orphaned before I was old enough to remember our parents. Seto took care of me while we lived at the orphanage, even force Gozabura to adopt me as well. We had a lot of rough times, sure, what with me being kidnapped every now and then. But no one ever had a better brother. I just wish I could have told him how much I loved him one more time before he passed. Maybe it would have stopped him..."

* * *

As everyone left the funeral, Darren led Joey and their friends to his limo to take them all home. He and Joey were still sleeping in separate bedrooms, despite Darren's every attempt to woo his lover back to his side. Today he wasn't even going to try, deciding Joey was under enough strain at the moment. But before he could get his blond lover into the limo, they were approached by a nondescript man in a somber gray suit.

"Joey Wheeler and Yami Motou?" he asked.

"That's right,"Joey said as Yami poked his head out of the limo at the sound of his name being called.

"I represent Seto Kaiba's estate. Your presence is required at the reading of the will. According to the will, he left both of you something of great importance. Meet me at Kaiba Corp tomorrow at one pm sharp."

As the man walked away, Joey and and Yami looked at each other. What could Seto Kaiba possibly have left them?

* * *

**Author's Note: Here it is, the thrilling conclusion of the Shattered Dream trilogy! Will Darren and Joey be able to mend their relationship even as Joey struggles with regret about not dying for Kaiba as he'd hoped to do so long ago? And what could Kaiba have left our favorite blonde and the ancient Pharaoh? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! As always my loyal fans, reviews are more than welcome, but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and a sex scene in this chapter. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Joey and Yami sat nervously in the legal office of Kaiba Corp, wondering what exactly they'd been left by Kaiba. Despite the sorrow they felt over his loss, the first thing that had crept into both of their minds had been he was posthumously suing them for some ridiculous reason. Joey found he was not surprised that his mind had gone there, given Kaiba's generally vindictive nature.

When the lawyer ushered them into his inner office, the young men both took seats before the polished mahogany desk that was devoid of any sign that the man had a life outside his job. "Let me get right to the point, gentlemen. Mr. Seto Kaiba left both of you substantial portions of his estate in his will. To Mr. Joey Wheeler, he has bequeathed to you the Kaiba mansion and his duel deck. Additionally, guardianship of Mokuba Kaiba is to be transferred to you immediately."

Joey's eyes widened at this information. "There must be some kind of screw up. Kaiba would never leave all of that to me."

But the lawyer shook his head. "I admit, this is quite surprising, given your history with my late employer. But Mr. Kaiba made several last minute changes to his will in the weeks leading up to his passing."

Joey fell silent at this, sitting back in his seat and trying to let it all sink in.

"And for me?" Yami asked, now thoroughly confused as to what he could possibly getting after Joey's inheritance.

Looking back down at the paperwork before him, the lawyer took a moment to find Yami's name. "To Mr. Yami Motou, Seto Kaiba leaves you... Kaiba Corp."

Both boy dropped their jaws at this. Kaiba Corp?! This place was Seto's pride and joy. Why would he leave it to someone he detested. "Why on earth would he leave me his company? Joey I understand actually. But me..."

"All the will states is that Kaiba felt it would be best left with you due to your experience handling empires. It will take a few more days to draw up all the paperwork, at which time you will be contacted."

As the young men rose to leave, the lawyer handed Joey a letter. "Mr. Kaiba left this in my care, to be given to you upon his death. I do not think he intended for you to receive it for many years though, so do not burden yourself with the idea that he'd been planning this for some time. By all accounts, his death was a sudden impulse on his part."

Joey took the letter from the lawyer but didn't open it. Part of him wanted to, but another part was worried it might cause him him more pain. Kaiba had been so much to him for years now, and for the surly brunette to be dead, it was almost more than he could bear. "Thank you," was all he said as he and Yami left.

* * *

Both young men were deep in thought when they left the Tower, and didn't say anything even as they climbed into Darren's waiting limo. "So how did it go?" Yugi finally asked, trying to break the silence. "You guys are so quiet."

Yami took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I was given... Kaiba Corp."

"Kaiba Corp?!" Yugi exclaimed, looking out the tinted window to the skyscraper. "You inherited Kaiba Corp?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "According to his will, it was because I have experience running empires. But an ancient civilization flowing with magic is much different from an international corporation."

"I can help you on that front," Darren said. "I've had considerable experience in that field." Turning to his lover, the prince asked, "And what did he give you Joey?"

When the blond didn't answer, he asked again. "Joey?"

The youth still didn't answer. And it wasn't surprising to the Atlantean. Joey hadn't said a word to him since the night he'd come home from the hospital. He was really starting to worry that perhaps, with Kaiba's death, their relationship had died as well.

Finally, it was Yami who answered for his friend. "Joey has inherited Kaiba's mansion, and his duel deck. And guardianship of Mokuba."

Mokuba looked up at the sound of his name. "Me?"

Joey's honeyed gaze turned to the smaller teen and he nodded. "Yeah kiddo. Looks like your big bro felt I was at least good enough to watch out for you," he said with a sad smile.

Darren thought for a few moments on this bit of news. If Joey had Kaiba's house, then with how he was currently acting, he might decide to take Mokuba and move in. Were such a thing to happen, it would be highly unlikely that Darren would ever see the blond again. So it was time to take a bit of a stand in these matters. "If I may make a suggestion. Mokuba, as Joey has been given guardianship of you, perhaps you would not mind me adopting you?"

"Wouldn't that make you my guardian then?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, but I was thinking perhaps both of us could. You already see Joey as family, why not make it official? We'd be more big brothers than parents to you of course. And this way you can simply continue living at my manor in Kyoto. I know you'd probably want to go back to your brother's mansion, but I would not advise such a venture just yet. Believe me when I say the pain would be too great right now, given how your last exchange with Seto was less than pleasant."

Joey, who'd been about to complain that Kaiba'd left him in charge of Mokuba, had relaxed when Darren suggested they both should adopt the youth. The blond looked over at the man who had been so kind to him these past months, had become his lover. Did he still want these things with Darren? They hadn't spoken in days, but Darren didn't seem to be pushing any issues about it. Joey knew the prince liked to give him space to work things out for himself as best he could. He should say something. "But then who's going to take care of Seto's place?" was all he could think of at the moment.

Darren's teal eyes swept over the gathered party in the limo. "Why not Serenity and Rebecca? Given Rebecca's genius, I'm sure she'd make great use of the technologies lying around that mansion. And this would also get Serenity far away from your mother's harshness."

"But shouldn't Yugi and Yami take the mansion since Yami runs Kaiba Corp now?" Joey asked.

"One would think so, but they also have the Kame Game shop to run. And since they live in the apartment above it, I doubt they'd really care to leave it?" he said, aiming the last sentence as a question to the married couple.

"He's right Joey," Yugi said. "There's just no way I could leave the shop. It is where Yami and I first met, after all," he went on, referring to when he first completed the Millenium Puzzle in his bedroom above the shop years before.

"I guess that's alright, then," Joey said, sitting back in his seat.

"Sweet. We get to have mansion all to ourselves," Rebecca grinned. She leaned over and whispered something in Serenity's ear that had her lover blushing beet red.

"That's settled then," Darren said with a nod. "We'll work out all the paperwork and such to get everything squared away and then you girls can move in."

* * *

Later that night Darren and Joey were both ascending the stairs to their bedrooms. As Joey came to his door and began to open it, Darren placed a hand on the door, pushing it closed. "We need to talk Joey. You've been avoiding interacting with me. We haven't spoken in days. I know we only agreed to give this a try between us, but if you're done trying, I at least deserve to know."

Joey sighed and leaned against the door. He'd known this was coming, and honestly, he wasn't sure he knew what to say. "I honestly don't know if I'm done. I can't... I can't think straight these days. I'm just so upset about living through all this and him dying."

He ran a hand through his golden locks. "I just don't know anymore, Darren. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you after you've been so kind to me, but I just... I don't..."

Darren placed a finger against Joey's lips. "I understand Joey. This is hard for you, so much harder than I honestly can grasp. But I am always here for you, _imora_. I love you. No matter your choices, I love you." He leaned in to kiss the younger male, but Joey turned away. Sighing, Darren pulled back. "Good night Joey," he said, retreating to his bedroom.

Locking his door, Darren put his head against the cool wood and sighed. Why was everything he had always taken away from him like this? Aya couldn't be with him because of his brother. And now Joey wouldn't be with him because of Kaiba, maybe. "Leviathan give me strength," he muttered before pushing away from the door and stripping down for bed. As he climbed under the silk sheets, he pulled the pillow Joey used closer to him, just to catch the lingering traces of the youth's scent.

* * *

Joey sank down onto his own bed, not bothering to undress. Rolling onto his side, he looked over at the couch where he and Darren had sat his first night here. Thinking back on it, he vaguely recalled sobbing against the prince at the end of the movie they'd watched. Crying on a guy he barely knew... Had a part of him even then wanted Darren?

Darren and Kaiba, polar opposites when you compared the two. Darren was kind, understanding, and incredible in bed. Kaiba was cold, opinionated, and probably would have been a very selfish lover. Darren put those around him above everything else, Kaiba only concerned himself with business and Mokuba, often in that order.

And while Darren had gone and visited the graves of his two closest friends, Kaiba had been descending into madness. Then there was that Derek kid. Somehow Kaiba had found him again, and as much as he wanted to deny it, Joey knew that something had made Kaiba kill the boy.

He needed to try and work this out with Darren. Yes, he was still upset and guilty over the fact he was still drawing breath and Kaiba wasn't, and on some level he always would be. But Darren confronting him like that made something click in his head, and his heart. Forcing them to talk like that showed Darren really did care. The prince was worried about him, about them.

But this wasn't going to be easy. If he suddenly told Darren he wanted to be with him the way they used to, he might not believe him. As he tried to think of subtle ways to make his decision clear, Joey drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Joey watched as Kaiba warned Yami that slaying the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon would send him plummeting to his death. Now, he wasn't the best duelist in the world, but even from where he was standing, he sincerely doubted that would happen. Sure Kaiba was standing on a parapet, but if Yami took out another of the Dragon's weakened heads, Joey was pretty sure the monster would just fall over, and that would be the end of the match.

Suddenly, everything froze. Nothing was moving in the memory except for Joey. As he looked around, confused, a figure appeared between the two duelists. Wearing only a pair of billowy silk pants, the person had a thick, muscular body. He was tall, nearly seven feet from the look of things.

But it was the face of this stranger that shocked Joey the most. Shoulder length teal hair left to flow and fall about the face. Teal eyes, and a resemblance of features so strong, this could only be one person.

"Trin?" Though Joey'd never seen him, he knew who it was instantly.

"Right in one, kid," the ancient knight said. He strolled over to where Kaiba stood frozen on the parapet, looking him over. "Don't know what you see in this guy. He's attractive I guess, if you like those 'everyone is just a shit stain on my shoe' types."

"He was rough, yeah. But right here, he was willing to sacrifice himself to save his brother," Joey said in defense of his dead crush.

"No he wasn't. He was forcing the other guy to surrender so he could be guaranteed passage into the castle, all because he's too big a coward to ask for help. A man like Kaiba never plays fair in this sort of thing. He knew that if he died, he'd never be able to save his brother. It was a bluff, and your friend fell for it."

"What would you have done in his place?"

Trin shrugged. "I would have beaten the crap out of all of you and taken what I needed by force. But that's just me. Darren... he would have explained the situation, asked for those star chips, then helped you get more before he went into the castle."

"I don't understand, why are you even here? You're dead. And I've never met you before, so how can you be in my dream?"

"Funny thing about being dead, one has a lot of free time on one's hands. And I just couldn't move on until I was sure my prince was happy."

"He is happy. He's got me," Joey snapped, slapping a hand to his chest.

"Ha! You really think I'm falling for that crap? I've never once, in over ten thousand years, ever seen that man actually happy. There's always some weight on his shoulders, some worry behind those eyes. If he really had you, you'd see it every time you looked at him. And from what he told me at the cemetery, you guys were getting close. But then jackass over there went and jumped out a window.

"See, I was considering calling it case closed and moving on, but you got all sullen and withdrawn, like everything you had in the world had just been snatched away." Trin's tone was getting angrier now. "Guess you're one of those folks who can't see the forest because there are too many damn trees in the way. Tell me this kid, name one thing Kaiba did for _you_ that has earned this loyalty from you."

Joey opened his mouth automatically to list all the good Kaiba'd done for him and his friends, but then he paused. Kaiba hadn't ever actually done anything for them. All his actions had been self serving. And often, he got himself into situations that they'd had to pull him out of.

"That's what I thought, nothing. Now just think about everything Darren's done for you and for your friends. I know you've got conflicting feelings about all this crap. You're young, it happens. But I tell you this now, you don't owe Kaiba any loyalty whatsoever. I don't know what happened with him, and I don't care. I merely came here tonight to give you a warning. You hurt my prince and I will make your life an ever living hell."

"I thought you wanted me to make him happy?" Joey asked.

"I do, but you gotta commit to the notion kid. You can't go off and be all conflicted about if you want to be with Darren or not every time something comes up. So tell me Joey, are you going to be in this for the long haul or not? Because if you don't think you can be, you need to tell him when you wake up and spare him the pain of thinking you want to be with him when you really don't."

Joey looked at Trin for a moment. "Why are you so insistent on this? It's gotta be more than just you being his knight." Then it hit him. "You were in love with him weren't you?"

"I was yeah. So was Aya. But Darren was ever the prince about it. Ever the gentleman. He didn't want to choose either of us so the other didn't feel left out. I've given you a lot to think about, so I'll just leave you with this..."

The frozen images around them vanished and were replaced with the night when Joey and Darren had first made love. Without another word, Trin vanished, leaving Joey to dream on and consider what he wanted.

* * *

In Domino, Yugi was having a little crisis of his own. Or at least, he was worrying too much about Yami's new job. He was sitting at the small table they kept in the kitchen, a cup of untouched tea in his hands. "What's wrong, _aibou_?" Yami asked, coming into the kitchen and kissing his husband's forehead gently.

Yugi sighed and pushed his tea away, looking up at the pharaoh. "I'm worried about what Kaiba Corp's going to do to you," he said softly.

Yami frowned a bit and sat on the edge of the table. "What do you mean Yugi?"

"Look at what it did to Kaiba. What if you become like that, too?"

Yami offered a gentle smile to his petite lover. "There's a big difference between me and Kaiba, my love. I was raised from birth to rule a vast desert empire. While Gozabura did teach Kaiba much about running the corporation, Kaiba's own arrogance made him steal the company from his adopted father before he'd learned anything."

"But weren't you just a kid when you took the throne? Kaiba was only twelve when he took over."

"Both true. But in ancient Egypt, it was not uncommon for a ruler to take the throne fairly young. For a youth of Kaiba's age to gain sudden control of an international business that dealt heavily with arms dealing, he simply was not ready for it." Yami reached out and gently cupped Yugi's chin. "I'm not saying I will not be stressed at times. Ruling over anything can be a burden. But my comfort will be knowing I have you to come home to each night, and hold in my arms."

Yugi's eyes watered with feeling as he looked up at his husband. "I love you," he said.

"And I love you. Now come to bed,_aibou_. I have just the thing to take your mind off all this," Yami grinned, gathering the smaller male into his arms.

"You're insatiable," Yugi giggled, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and kissing him as he was carried off.

* * *

A few days later, Joey still hadn't told Darren in any way that he wanted to try and work things out between them. And every day Darren seemed to grow a bit more distant, like he was trying to shield himself from what he felt was inevitable pain. Joey realized he couldn't try and do this subtly at all. He'd just have to come out and do something big. Something Darren couldn't not grasp.

And somehow he knew he was running out of time to get the message across. Ever since that weird dream where Trin had appeared, Joey thought he saw the knight every so often when he looked in the mirror.

He strode into Darren's study, where the prince was working on some important paperwork for his company. Taking a deep breath, Joey gently closed the study door and locked it behind him so they wouldn't be interrupted. Then he drew up to the desk and waited until Darren noticed him standing there.

Darren looked up from his papers, a bit surprised to see Joey standing before his desk. "Joey? Did you need something, _imora_?" he asked, rising to his feet and coming around to Joey's side of the desk.

Reaching up, Joey took Darren's face in his hands and yanked him down to capture his lover's lips. Groaning at the missed taste of Darren's mouth, Joey pulled back after a moment. "I need _you_."

Pushing away from Darren for a moment, Joey swept his arm across the desk, knocking everything to the floor. He bent over at the waist, gripping the far side of the desk with his hands as he looked back at Darren. "Please..." he pleaded softly.

It took Darren a moment to work enough blood back up to his brain to respond. The mere sight of Joey bent over like that, begging was just too much to let him think straight. "O-of course, Joey. Just let me grab some lubricant first..."

"No!" Joey exclaimed, shocking the Atlantean for a moment. "I don't want lube, I don't want to be prepped. Just yank down my pants and fuck me. Please Darren, I want to be punished for how I've treated you lately. Don't hold back. Take me as hard and fast as you want." Joey bit his lip for a moment. "Please... I've been such a bad puppy."

Any lesser man would have come in his pants right then and there. Darren as it was barely managed to hold himself in check. "As you wish Joey," he said. Moving behind his lover, he reached out with slightly trembling hands and yanked the blond's pants down to his knees. With one hand braced against the youth's lower back, Darren unzipped his own jeans, freeing a part of his body that had been aching for his lover for weeks.

The prince took himself firmly in hand and placed the tip of his pulsing, leaking erection at Joey's star. "Are you sure you want it like this?" he asked, not wanting any regrets made in this on Joey's part.

"I'm sure," Joey said with a nod. "Darren... I need it. I'm sorry I've been so distant lately, I just..."

"Shhh," Darren said, placing a finger against Joey's lips. "There will be time for talk later. Right now, let me give you what both our bodies need." Groaning as Joey took that finger into his mouth and began to suck on it, Darren surged his hips forward, sheathing himself in the tight passage of his younger lover.

They both cried out as Darren filled Joey's body. It hadn't been more than a few weeks, but it felt like forever since they'd been like this together. And Darren wasted no time giving the boy time to adjust. As Joey requested, his lover didn't hold back, slamming into him over and over. It was all Joey could do to hold onto the desk and suckle that finger to keep from crying out at the top of his lungs and alerting everyone within earshot as to their activities.

Darren was taking Joey harder than he ever had before. And to his amazement, he was finding he could fully sink himself to the hilt inside Joey's sheath. The feeling and sound of their flesh slapping together quickly built their combined pleasure. Darren leaned over and placed soft kisses on the back of Joey's neck as both men drew to the climax of their pleasure.

As they came, both Darren and Joey threw their heads back and cried out:

"JOEY!"

"KAIBA!"

* * *

**Author's Note: A lot of interesting developments in this new chapter huh? And it looks like Trin is back in the picture, in some capacity any way. I wonder though, how is Darren going to react to Joey screaming out another man's name, his dead rival no less, as he climaxes? You'll just have to wait and see. And of course, as always I ask that if you like the story, please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and a sex scene in this chapter. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Darren froze stiff at the word that had escaped Joey's lips. "What did you just say?" he asked, a low growl in his tone.

The blond's eyes shot wide as he realized just what he'd done. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It just slipped out..." But any further defense he could try to voice was cut off as he felt Darren yank from inside him and flip him over onto his back. And the look on Darren's face cowed him from trying to speak again.

"You called me by his name. Were you thinking about him while we were having sex? Don't speak, just nod or shake your head." Darren's tone was cold and measured, as if he was straining to keep his anger in check. When Joey shook his head, the prince visibly relaxed his shoulders.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt on this, just this one time. But if I hear that name leave your lips again when we're being intimate, I cannot be held responsible for my actions. As for right now..." He leaned in close, placing his hands against the surface of the desk on either side of Joey's naked hips. "I'm going to make sure you know who it is making love to you."

"H-how are you going to do that?" Joey stammered.

"By taking you so many times you forget all but my name," Darren said as he effortlessly slid his still erect shaft back inside Joey, making the blond gasp.

"D-Darren... Please... I'm sorry..." Joey pleaded, pleasure wracking his body as his lover took him with a force he'd never used before. God, Darren was being so rough this time. He seemed to be striking points of pleasure Joey did even know he had.

"You certainly will be by the time we're done, _imora_," Darren assured, gripping Joey's legs like handlebars. "Now brace yourself, we're in for a long day..."

* * *

Hours later, Joey limped out of the study, rubbing his lower back with one hand. Darren of course, was setting his desk back in order and getting back to the work he had to finish for the day. In the hours and hours they'd spent in there, Joey had been taken more times than he could count, in positions he hadn't thought possible. And just as Darren had promised, Joey's voice was sore from how many times he'd screamed out the prince's name.

Slowly, he made his way upstairs to the bedrooms, choosing to enter Darren's instead of his own. With a groan, he collapsed onto the large bed, his thoughts running all over the place, but ultimately coming back to the beautiful man downstairs who'd just spent hours ravaging his body, and wondering just what do to about everything...

* * *

Today was a special little treat for the blond. Yami was coming into Kyoto to meet with Darren about how to run an international company, and later Darren and joey were going to double date with the pharaoh and Yugi. Joey was giddy when Darren had told him and he'd spent most of the day trying to decide what to wear.

* * *

A few hours before their date, Darren was sitting in his study, enjoying a nice green tea to relax from the tutoring he'd given Yami earlier. They'd gone to lunch and Darren had begun imparting what he'd learned since starting up his own company years ago. Yami had proven a fast learner, able to see the comparisons of running an empire and running a business. Now it was time for a little private breather before he had to get changed for the double date tonight. Hopefully, this was a sign that he and Joey were on the mend.

Just as he was about to pour himself a fresh cup, the phone on his desk rang and the prince leaned over to pick it up. "Yes? Oh, hello Yami. Did you have some questions about what we went over earlier? ... What do you mean Yugi's missing? I thought he was waiting for you back at your hotel, which I still say you should have simply come to stay here... Did he leave a note? Well, I'm sure he can't have gone far, he's only so high after all."

A knock at the front door made him pause. "Hold on one moment." Placing his hand over the receiver he yelled out, "Somebody get the door! I'm on the phone." He removed his hand and resumed. "Now look, he'll turn up. I highly doubt he's been kidnapped, you taking over Kaiba Corp hasn't been made public yet after all."

Another knock, more insistent this time. "Gods damn it. Hold on Yami, I have to go see who's at the door." Placing the phone on hold, he exited his study and walked over to the door, swinging it open. "This had better be import-" He cut himself off as he spotted Yugi standing on the doorstep. "Come on in."

As Yugi stepped inside, Darren closed the door and called up the stairs, "Joey! Yugi's here to see you!" Did he know that for a fact? No, but he had to go let Yami know the boy had turned up. Grumbling under his breath, he stalked off back to his study.

Joey came dashing down the stairs just as Darren closed his study door, still grumbling. "What was that all about?" he asked Yugi.

The petite young man shook his head. "All I managed to catch was land mines and something about a moat."

"Huh, must really be getting tired of everyone just showing up. So anyway Yug, what brings you all the way out here? We were gonna see you and Yami in just a few hours."

"It's Yami that's the problem," Yugi said with a slump of his shoulders.

"What do you mean? He treating you badly?" Joey asked, one hand clenching into a fist on reflex.

"No! Nothing like that. I mean, not yet..."

"Huh? Not sure I follow you bud."

Yugi moved to sit on one of the cushioned benches in the foyer and leaned his head against the wall as Joey sat beside him. "It's just... Yami's throwing himself into this CEO thing so completely. He's taking so seriously. I know he misses being on top of things, running an empire and stuff. I mean, it's what he was born and bred to do. I'm just worried... I'm worried he's going to become so focused on his work his gets cruel and neglectful the way Kaiba did."

Joey sat there for a moment, letting his friend's words sink in. Then he gave a half-smile and said, "Yug, I think you're letting your imagination run away with you. I'm not saying there isn't a risk, but there are a few things you're forgetting. Kaiba was taught to be the way he was by that lunatic Gozabura. And before that he was an orphan having to watch out for Mokuba all by himself.

"But Yami's got Darren for a teacher, Yug. He's a lot nicer than Gozabura could ever have been. Think about it, he runs a multi-national company too, and he's the nicest guy in the world. Look at all he's put up with from a guy like me. All the run around I've given him, and he's still with me."

Though Joey's words were comforting Yugi a bit, his ever caring nature made him frown a bit for his friend. "I thought you and Darren were having a few issues right now, because of... you know."

"We were. But the other day, things kind of hit a head and we both... um... worked out a lot of tension. I know it's been real tense between us lately, and I've been focused completely on the death of Kaiba. Hell, I even thought about leaving Darren for a bit, I was so consumed by my grief. After Darren and I... vented, I started thinking about us. About Kaiba. About all of it."

"And?"

"And I've decided that it's only Darren for me. I love him Yugi. I do. I love him more than I ever loved, or thought I loved Kaiba." Joey leaned back against the wall, sighing. After a moment of basking in the relief of his little confession, he noticed Yugi was looking past him with a shocked expression on his face. "What?"

He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Darren standing in the study doorway. The blond quickly got to his feet, facing his lover. "Darren. I..." he trailed off, unable to think of what to say.

The prince moved towards Joey, until they were mere inches apart. His steps seemed hesitant and he kept his hands at his sides. "Is it true?" was all he said.

Suddenly feeling very shy with Darren standing the way he was, Joey could only nod. What he didn't expect was for Darren to cup the back of his neck and capture his lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. When they separated, both were breathless and panting.

Facing Yugi, Darren said, "Yugi, I've told Yami where you are. He's going to meet us at the restaurant with your clothes for the date. And then he said something about you two having a long talk later this evening." He gave a little smile when the small youth blushed in shame. "As for you Joey... I imagine I will have very little to say to you this night."

"Why?" Joey asked, suddenly very nervous. Normally, such a phrase indicated anger, but what could Darren be angry about right now?

"Because actions speak louder than words. And I fully intend for us to have another 'conversation' as we did a few days ago in my study." When Joey's eyes widened in surprise, Darren gave him another peck on the lips then strode upstairs to begin getting ready for the double date.

* * *

Many hours later, Darren and Joey lay panting and sweaty in their bed. Their hair clung to their glistening bodies as they basked in the afterglow of what could only be described as an Olympic bout of sex. Both were quickly succumbing to the call and need for sleep. Darren wrapped his arms around Joey, pressing the blond's soaked back to his powerful, sticky chest. The teen couldn't help but moan softly at the action, for the prince was still semi-hard and lodged within his lover.

And, feeling content for the first time since Kaiba's passing, Joey closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Joey looked around, finding himself in a white, empty void. It took him a moment to realize that he was merely dreaming, though why he'd be dreaming of nothing was beyond him. He'd expected to relive the wonderful events of the past few hours.

As he spun about or walked through the nothingness, looking for an exit, a shape began to form in front of him. He sighed, thinking this would be the way out into a better dream. But a frown formed on his face as he saw the form solidify into Trin.

"What do you want?" he asked the ghost of his lover's best friend.

"You fucked up kid. Hurting Darren the way you did," Trin growled out, folding his arms over his chest.

"What the hell are you talking about? Darren and I have never been closer than we've been tonight."

"Yeah, tonight. But ever since that fuckhead Kaiba kicked it, you've been giving Darren nothing but grief. I warned you what would happen if you hurt my prince. Calling him another man's name while you're making love is pretty high on the hurt scale in my book."

"Darren didn't seem to mind. He just took me again and again and..." Then Joey remembered something else Trin had told him. If he was truly Darren's at the time, which he hadn't been, he would have seen the pain hidden in Darren's eye from such a slip up.

"Now you're getting it. And then instead of confronting the prince about it, you just let him have his way with you and left it at that for days. You obviously didn't notice, but I could certainly tell that he was hurt you kept your mouth shut."

Trin stalked closer to Joey, his fists clenching. "And as a knight of Atlantis, I keep my word..." Wrapping a hand around Joey's throat, his other fist pulled back before the blond could even think to react...

* * *

"Joey! Joey!" Darren exclaimed, gently shaking his lover and patting his cheek. The blond had suddenly begun twitching in his arms as if he was being assaulted by some unseen force. Even as he tried to rouse his lover, Darren could see bruises forming under Joey's eye, around his neck, and on various other parts of his body.

Finally, his efforts seemed to sink through and Joey awoke with a gasp and a cry of pain. The teen clutched onto Darren's strong arms, panting and crying softly from the pain of his injuries. "What happened, _imora_?" Darren asked, ever so tenderly stroking Joey's soft hair.

"It was Trin," Joey managed to answer after giving himself a moment to calm down. "He appeared in my dream and said he was punishing me for calling out Kaiba's name in your study. I didn't think he meant like this."

The prince sighed at this. Trin had always been overprotective of him, taking the slightest offense, intended or not, against Darren as something worth killing over. "I am sorry he has hurt you so, beloved. The next time he appears to me, I shall see to it he is handled appropriately."

"You won't hurt him will you? I mean..."

"Though there are indeed ways to hurt a Shade, I will not bring harm to my friend. I will however, limit his ability to cause harm to those I love." Darren actually smiled softly as he kissed the top of Joey's head, so proud of his concern for the man who'd just assaulted him. "In the meantime, there is a way to keep him from entering your dreams again."

Reaching over to his nightstand, Darren opened the drawer and pulled out a small dream catcher. He draped its tether over the top of the lamp on the nightstand and muttered a few words in Atlantean. "There, that little spell will keep spirits away from you while you sleep."

Assured of his safety, Joey kissed Darren's lips softly before they both settled back down into slumber.

* * *

Joey and Mokuba were sitting on a park bench just enjoying the sunshine and talking about whatever crossed their minds. "Say um, Joey..." Mokuba began, turning his head to look intently at his legal guardian.

"Yeah?" Joey replied, looking over with his good eye, one still swollen from Trin's assault the night before. It had been Darren's idea that the boys go enjoy some time in town while he dealt with his misguided cousin.

"Well... Allister and I have been going out for a while now, and while we make out a lot, he's never tried to take things further with me. I've told him I'm more than ready for more, but he refuses. How can I get him to sleep with me?"

The blond's cheeks burned red at the question. He'd only recently begun enjoying sex himself, and now he was supposed to tell his, for lack of better term son, how to get laid? The fact Mokuba was only a few years younger than himself made it feel all the more awkward.

Rubbing the back of his neck for a moment, Joey finally said, "Well, I guess if you're having trouble convincing him... Maybe you should just be direct about it."

"How do you mean?" the young Kaiba asked.

"Just... I don't know... Be naked on his bed for him when he comes home or something. _Show_ him how much you want him."

"What if he still refuses and says he doesn't want to go that far yet?"

"Then trust me, he's probably lying to you both on that. I've read a few romance novels that have some pretty good moves for situations like that. If he sees you naked and says he doesn't want you, just go right up to him and pull him out of his pants. A little foreplay can weaken even the strongest of men." He smiled a bit, remembering how he'd used such tricks on Darren a few times before all this mess.

As Mokuba sat back against the bench, digesting this bit of advice, a woman approached the pair, a scowl deeply etched on her face.

"Mom?" Joey asked, bracing himself for the insults she was no doubt about to spring.

Mrs. Wheeler looked over the injuries on Joey's face and arms, saying nothing on them. Her son was a little punk after all, no doubt he'd been getting into fights again. When she turned her gaze to Mokuba, her expression softened. "You're Mokuba Kaiba, correct?" At the offered nod, she continued, "I'm sorry to hear about the death of your brother. May I ask where you are staying these days?"

Mokuba didn't hesitate before he replied. "I'm still living with Darren and Joey. My brother left it in his will the Joey become my guardian, and he and Darren went an extra step to flat out adopt me," he said with pride. They were far better as parents than Gozabura had ever been after all, and he couldn't remember his birth parents.

All the color seemed to drain from the older woman's face before she managed to compose herself enough to "comment" on that little revelation. "My dear boy, how on earth could you possibly agree to such an arrangement? My son is a freeloader taking advantage of that kind, if misguided man. What sort of values could he teach you that your brother hadn't already?"

"My brother taught me that you stick by your family, and that's what Joey is now, so stop talking about him like he isn't here," Mokuba scowled.

"Well, seems he's already taught you how to talk back to your elders," she scoffed.

Before Mokuba could respond to that, Joey stood up and confronted his mother. "Look Mom, I know you don't think much of me, but get the fuck over it. _I_ was the one to pay for Serenity's operation that gave her her sight back. _I _was the one Kaiba chose to watch out for his kid brother when he died. So you know what? I'm a lot damn better than you know. Because guess what, you don't you know me at all. How could you, ditching me with dad for ten years just because I look like him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish enjoying the day with my son."

Not giving her the chance to absorb all that and try to justify herself, Joey spun away and began to walk away, Mokuba following quickly afterward.

"Wow, Joey! That was awesome!" the raven haired youth exclaimed.

"Thanks," Joey replied with a smile. "You know Mokuba, that little spat got me thinking. Darren agreed for me and him to adopt you, even knowing I probably wouldn't want much to do with him for a bit. I don't know any better way to tell someone you want to be with them than by starting a family like that. I guess that leaves just one more step between us to really cement things."

"What's that?"

"All that's left... is to get married."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay on getting this chapter up folks. Hopefully you'll find it worth the wait. And you know what, since several of you have asked me to give Kaiba a second chance... I'm strongly considering it. I make no promises as to how it might go down, but if you keep reading and leaving those nice reviews I enjoy reading, you just might get your wish.**

**Special Note: I am sorry it's taking me so long to get this next chapter up. Life's been getting in the way lately with helping out the state fair and helping Henka-chan with their stories. Just rest assured I am working on it and will have it up as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them. Also, I do not own The Phantom of the Opera in any way. **

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and possibly some sex scenes in this chapter, depending on how the story flows. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Darren stood at the window of his study, watching the snow fall across the vast grounds. His land truly was a paradise in the winter. It was one of the reasons he'd chosen here to set this manor, simply for its beauty when the snows began to fall. And as warm and cozy as it was in his study, he could still feel the cold trying to find a way in when he pressed his hand against the glass of the window.

Turning from the window, he strode over to the wall behind his desk and shifted a hidden panel to expose a keypad. Typing in a long memorized number, he watched as a hidden safe beside the keypad opened in the wall. He didn't reach into the safe, but merely checked to make sure the contents were still secure.

Pleased that everything was in place, he closed the safe and concealed the keypad. "Just a few more days," he said to himself. "Now I should go check and see how Kili and the others are doing with the Christmas decorations."

* * *

While Darren was at the manor making sure it'd be ready for Christmas, Joey was in town looking for the perfect gift for his lover. But how did one buy a gift for a multi-billionaire who'd lived for longer than recorded history? The youth had decided right away that it had to be something old, an antique or weapon of some sort. That would be the only fitting thing. Maybe an old book.

It seemed to take him forever as he wandered among the shelves of an antique store. Nothing really seemed to stand out. Just as he was about to give up, something finally caught this eye. On a display shelf in the back of the shop was a first edition copy of Gaston Leroux's Le Fantome del'Opera circa 1910. It was even in the original French! "This, this is it," Joey said to himself, checking the price tag.

Though the price was considerable, Darren had given Joey his own credit card, one with no limit, that of course the prince was only too happy to make sure was paid off so Joey wouldn't have to worry about spending when he was out with his friends and whatnot.

Picking up the tome carefully, Joey brought it to the clerk and paid for it. He was even able to have it gift wrapped so there wouldn't be risk of Darren seeing what the blond had purchased.

With his Christmas to his lover securely wrapped up and now nestled safely in a shopping bag, Joey stepped out into the cold winter air and looked around the street, feeling quite proud of himself for having found such a wonderful gift.

Wait... Was that? It couldn't be. Looking across the street, Joey could swear he he'd seen Raphael standing there, simply staring at him. But then a large crowd of people had passed and the man was gone.

Joey shook his head to clear it, certain his mind was just playing tricks on him. Raphael hadn't been seen since that whole incident with Dartz. Not wanting to temp fate just when things were starting to go well for him, Joey began to hurry back to the manor, clutching the present for his love to his chest.

* * *

Christmas eve came around without any major disruptions to life in the manor, save a little arguing between Darren and Kili about whether or not Pegasus should be permitted to visit. While it had seemed Darren had won the fight on the matter, Joey's last-minute point that Pegasus had no one else to spend the holiday with, and a few well placed kisses and nibbles along the prince's ear and jaw, had him consenting to let the CEO visit.

As the snow continued to fall outside, clinging to the large windows of the family room, the couples of the manor were enjoying a peaceful holiday eve gathered around the massive fireplace. Even Yugi and Yami had managed to come out for the holiday, much to Joey's delight. Most everyone was either relaxing on couches or the floor, but Joey found himself curled on Darren's lap as his lover sat in a high-backed chair closest to the fire.

Darren's gaze swept over the people he'd come to see as both friends and family. Never had the manor felt so full of life as it did tonight. Even when Trin and Aya had been alive, it hadn't felt like this. They'd all simply been surviving without really living. After ten millenia, Darren was finally feeling content in his life, and in honesty it was all thanks to the warm blond on his lap.

"Darren?" Joey asked, snapping the older male from his thoughts. "Would you like some hot cocoa?"

"I'm more of a cider person to be honest. But a round of hot drinks isn't a bad idea." Shifting so Joey could remain in the chair while he fetched the drinks, Darren adjusted the black sweater he was wearing. "Yami, would you be so kind as to lend me a hand?" he asked the ancient pharaoh. There was something he needed to ask him in private anyway.

Somehow Yami managed to disentangle himself from Yugi and rose to follow Darren into the kitchen. But both ancient royals paused in confusion as they reached the doorway and looked back at the others who were all chuckling and giggling like conspiratorial schoolgirls. "What's so humorous?" Yami asked.

"Well Yami-boy," Pegasus said, pointing to above their heads. "It appears you boys have found yourselves under the mistletoe. It's only proper tradition that you share a kiss."

Darren and Yami both dropped their jaws, looking up to see the small plant dangling straight above their heads. "Do we really have to?" Yami asked with a frown.

"It is a tradition," Darren said in a much calmer tone. "And I'm sure our lovers would actually be fairly upset with us if we don't follow it."

"It's alright Yami," Yugi said with a gentle grin. "It's all in fun."

"If that is your wish my love," the pharaoh said. Turning to look up at the Atlantean who towered over him, he added, "Let's get this over with."

An amused chuckle escaped Darren this time. "I assure you, it won't be that bad." Leaning down, he slipped a hand behind Yami's neck and captured his friend's mouth with his own. Wanting to put on a good show for their lovers, both men quickly parted their lips, letting their tongues dance in a way that everyone could just make it out. When they pulled apart, both panting ever so slightly, they were met with applause.

"Now that was quite convincing, wouldn't you agree Kili-boy?" Pegasus asked his young lover, earning a nod from the youth who was grinning wickedly and tucking away the phone he'd used to record the whole event. Joey and Yugi were merely blushing deep reds, both thinking that the next time they kissed their lovers, it'd be an indirect kiss with each other's man as well.

"Right, now let's go see about those drinks," Darren said, quickly pulling Yami off to the kitchen before anyone could think to ask for an encore performance.

* * *

In the kitchen, Darren got out a box of drinking chocolate and got it heating on the stove. He also set a pot of cider on another burner to warm before turning to face Yami, who was getting out mugs and a bag of marshmallows. "So... how are you and Yugi handling married life?" the prince asked.

"We are handling it quite well. I take it this has something to do with why you asked me to help you. We both know you could handle this task by yourself," Yami said, leaning against a counter and folding his arms over his chest.

Darren sighed and nodded. "It is indeed," he replied as he stirred the chocolate and cider. "You know of course how I feel about Joey. And while I want him by my side forever, I worry."

"About what?"

"The fact that while he is mortal and will age as the years go on and eventually pass into the next world, I will remain on this earth immortal and unchanged." He ran a hand through his hair out his own frustration in this matter.

"I see your reason for concern," Yami said with a nod. "But if there's one thing I've learned through the trials Yugi and I have faced since we met, it's that life is always uncertain and we never know what each day will bring. Even if your time with Joey is finite, should you not embrace it as fully as you can?"

The prince thought on this for a few moments, filling the mugs before he responded. "You're right. I may continue to live on long after Joey has passed, but it will be the memories of our time together that give me the strength to continue my life."

"Are you going to propose then?"

"When the time is just right."

Darren lifted the tray into his arms and the two made sure to give each other a few feet of space when they re-entered the family room so as to avoid another kiss. It had been enjoyable, but the two millenia old men simply preferred their lips only to grace their lovers. Once Yami helped pass out the drinks, Darren returned to his chair, Joey once more snuggling on his lap.

At the close of the night, when it came time to retire to bed, there was yet another little argument concerning Pegasus. Kili was signing that he wanted his lover to stay with him for the night, and Darren was having none of it. Just because he was... tolerating their relationship, didn't mean he was about to let his ward go off alone with a weirdo like Pegasus.

Kili pulled out his phone and signed that he'd post the video of Darren and Yami to the internet if the prince didn't relent.

"Go right ahead, I'm not leaving you alone with him," Darren said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Darren," Joey said softly, drawing his attention. "Listen, I know you're just trying to protect Kili, but Pegasus isn't such a bad guy. And we already know he has no intentions of hurting Kili in any way. Come on, it's just one night. And it's Christmas Eve. This is the night when dreams and miracles are supposed to come true."

Damnit, what was it about Joey that made him always give in? "Alright, you win. I suppose it would be alright if they got to spend the night together. And it's not like I can send him home in this storm," he said, trying to tack on a self justification.

Kili beamed and ran over to Darren, giving him a hug and planting a thank-you kiss on Joey's cheek.

Pegasus was simply blinking in surprise that Darren had actually given in to Kili's desires. Even as Kili grabbed his hand and began dragging him off to his room, the CEO was unable to find words.

"But behave yourselves!" Darren shouted after them just as Kili's door slammed shut. "They're not going to behave are they?" he asked no one in particular.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be just fine," Yami said as he and Yugi headed off as well, shortly followed by Allister and Mokuba.

This left Darren and Joey alone in the family room. The prince glanced over at the dying fire and gave the embers one last stir to make sure nothing would pop out and set the house on fire while they slept. "Shall we _imora_?" he asked Joey.

"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve and I want to spend the rest of the night making love," Joey said, wrapping his arms around Darren's hips. He leaned in against the towering Atlantean and grinned as he felt Darren's shaft hardening even now.

"It would be my pleasure to wring moans from you until the dawn," the prince rumbled, scooping the blond into his arms and carrying him off up the stairs.

* * *

Allister was in the en suite of the room where he and Mokuba stayed, brushing his teeth. His younger lover had been acting odd all day, as if he was planning something. But then, maybe he was just imagining it. As he finished rinsing his mouth, he stepped out of the bathroom and froze just inside in the room.

Mokuba was lying naked on their bed, only a large ribbon and bow over his groin. "Allister... I wanted to give you one of your Christmas presents a little early." The dark-haired youth was doing his best to look seductive, but still only managed to come across as cute.

Still, it worked well enough for Allister, who began to strip as he strode towards the bed...

* * *

The situation in Yugi and Yami's room was considerably different. Yami was currently laying on his stomach, his arms behind his back and secured with the chain of the Millenium Puzzle. He'd always known Yugi had a little BDSM streak in him, the kid went to school wearing a black leather choker after all, but this was certainly a new twist in things. When he felt the smaller youth climb onto the bed behind him, he tried to look back at his husband, but the angle at which his shoulders were bent was hindering him. "May I ask why you wanted this tonight beloved?"

"It's a little Christmas present to myself," Yugi grinned, following it up with a swift spank to his lover's ass.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The less said about Kili and Pegasus' night together, the better for Darren's peace of mind.

* * *

Joey and Darren lay in their bed, coming down from the highs of their last orgasms. Their skin gleamed with the sweat of their lovemaking, and both males were deeply satisfied by the passion they'd shared tonight. Slowly, Joey shifted to sit against the headboard, Darren adjusting his position as well.

Joey looked around the room, the only light a pair of candles on their night stands, making for a perfectly romantic setting. He reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out the present he'd purchased for Darren a few days ago. "Darren, I know it's still a bit early, but I wanted to give you this now," he said.

The prince took the present from his beautiful lover with a smile. He unwrapped the book, his jaw dropping slightly when he saw the title. "Where did you find this?" he asked. He'd been looking for a copy just like this. Yes, he had the book in both English and Japanese, but he always preferred a text in its original tongue.

"A little shop in town," Joey said, snuggling closer.

"I'm afraid I don't have any gifts up here to give you early in return," Darren said, suddenly looking as though he should have thought of this and cursing himself mentally.

"Well... If you could read it to me, I think we can count that as your gift."

After a moment, Darren smiled once and nodded. Pulling the comforter up over their laps, he pulled Joey against him and opened the book as he began to read:

"_Le fantôme de l'Opéra a réellement existé . Il n'était pas , comme on l'a longtemps cru , une créature de l'imagination des artistes , la superstition des gestionnaires , ou un produit du cerveau absurdes et impressionnables de ces demoiselles du corps de ballet , de leurs mères , les ouvreuses , la agents pièces manteau ou le concierge . Oui , il existait dans la chair et le sang , mais il a pris l'apparence complète d'un véritable fantôme ; c'est-à- dire , d'une ombre spectrale_..."

* * *

**Author's Note: About effing time I got this one up don't you think. I'm really very sorry for the super huge delay. But I hope you all found the wait worth it to enjoy this nice, gentle chapter with no major problems for our heroes. Well, expect maybe for who Joey thinks he saw on the street. But surely he was just seeing things right? Like Raphael would have any reason to show up now after all this time. At any rate, I'll try to cut down on the gap between uploads next time, no promises though of course. **

**So as always, your reviews are most welcome to see after you've read and enjoyed the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and at least one sex scene in this chapter, maybe more.**

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

The days between Christmas and New Year's were fairly lazy around Darren's vast home. The couples often didn't see each other except when they'd pass in the halls or the kitchen. Everyone was too busy enjoying the intimacy of the holidays to really be bothered with anyone other than their signifigant other.

For the most part at any rate. When Darren had spotted Kili in the kitchen with a dopey, well satisfied grin on his face, it had taken Joey, Allister and Yami holding him back to keep the prince from killing Pegasus. They had to remind him several times that he'd given the two permission to do as they wished for Christmas. Clearly, they'd taken it as they could do that for the duration of the holidays.

Luckily, by the time New Year's Eve rolled around, Darren had managed to calm down; thanks to constant reminders from his blond lover that he wanted Kili happy.

Once more, everyone was gathered in the parlor, only this time there was no cocoa, and Darren had insisted that the mistloe over the doorway had to go. He wasn't going to risk having to kiss anyone other than Joey again.

Once everyone was settled and had a glass of champagne, save for Kili and Mokuba who had sparkling cider, Darren turned on the TV above the fireplace so they could watch the countdown.

At about two minutes before the ball dropped, Darren looked down at the blond in his lap and said, "Joey, could you join me in the kitchen for a moment?"

"But, we'll miss the coutndown," Joey protested.

"Please? It's important and won't take but a moment." Without giving Joey a chance to protest again, Darren set his glass aside and carried the teen into the kitchen.

"Darren, what the hell?" the blond snapped. He'd been looking forward to watching the countdown and sharing a kiss with his prince at midnight, now they were going to miss it.

Any further complaint he wanted to lodge was wiped from his mind as Darren set Joey down and knelt before him. "What... what are you doing?"

"Joey, a long time ago I had the chance to sieze happiness and I let it go. I have never regretted anything more in all ten thousand years of my life. I'm not about to make that mistake again..." He reached back and pulled a small box from his back pocket. Opening it, he presented Joey with a silver ring that sported a single Orichalcos stone in the center. "Marry me Joey."

"Darren... Yes!" Joey exclaimed, eyes watering as Darren slipped the ring onto his left hand.

In the background, they faintly heard Yugi calling them back to the parlor for the countdown as Darren rose and lifted Joey onto the counter, kissing him soundly. Dimly, the blonde was aware of Darren removing their clothes, so lost he was in a rapture of his lover proposing to him.

Joey ran his hands over the ropes and ropes of muscles on his fiance's powerful body, his breaths becoming short pants as Darren lined up that glorious cock with his entrance.

Now Darren started counting down with the TV in the parlor. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One." The second the word left his lips, he drove himself fully into Joey's body, pulling the blond against him so that his lover could bite down on his shoulder and hide his moans.

Neither one cared that their friends were just in the other room. They needed this right now, their desire and love for each just too much at this very moment to hold themselves back.

But despite Darren's efforts to keep his lover quiet, Joey had never been quiet in his life and wasn't starting now. The blond clutched onto the older male, his nails scouring Darren's back as he moaned out from the bliss of being filled. This brought the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Joey? Are you OK in there?" Yugi's concerned voice called as their friends drew closer.

"First person to cross that threshold loses their nuts," Darren growled as he swung his head towards the doorway. Almost immediately, the footsteps began to retreat. Turning his focus back to Joey, he nibbled the blond's ear before whispering in his ear, "I know how loud you like to be when I'm inside you love, but perhaps you should endeavor to be quiet, just this once."

Though it would be hard, Joey nodded. "I'll try," he said softly. But when Darren began thrusting again, he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to keep that up. With the prince's shoulder right there, Joey bit down on it, just as Darren had meant for him to do earlier.

Normally, Darren would have taken his time in drawing out the pleasure between the two of them, but given what their friends had almost stumbled across, he couldn't afford to do so just now. He drove himself into joey with all the force he was able to muster in their current position.

The thrill of almost being caught, though both a touch annoying and embarrassing, was exciting enough to spur the pleasure of both lovers. Joey's nails ran down Darren's back as the heels of his feet dug into the firm meat of the prince's ass. It was only the work of a few more strokes on both of their parts before they were both biting into each other's shoulders to silence their force of their release.

It took them both a few moments to come down from the orgasmic high, but finally Darren was able to pull back and slowly slipped himself from his younger lover. "I'm sorry for taking you right here, but when you accepted my proposal..." the prince apologized, though it was rather a moot point now.

"It's alright Darren. If I didn't want this, I would have stopped you," Joey said, placing his sweaty forehead against Darren's. They relaxed for a few more moments, catching their breaths before Joey reluctantly slid off the counter and began to dress.

"Go on back to our friends while I clean up in here," the prince said with a gentle smile. He had to wash down the counter where Joey had been perched while they'd enjoyed each other.

With a suddenly bashful nod when he realized he might have to face some awkward questions when he rejoined the others, Joey left the kitchen as Darren grabbed a sponge and cleaning fluids to begin his task.

* * *

A few days later, one the day before Yugi and Yami would be returning home to Domino, Jeoy and Yugi were simply walking down the street, enjoying the beauty of Kyoto in winter when a man stepped into their path. "Can we help you?" Yugi asked in his usual friendly tone.

Looking over the man before them a bit closer, recognition lit in Joey's eyes. "You're the detective who spoke to me after Kaiba's suicide."

"That's right. I apologize for not introducing myself then. Inspector Serizawa. Well, former Inspector after the incident at the hotel."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Darren can be a bit overprotective sometimes," Joey apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright son. But off the record, are you sure there's no more information you can provide about Seto Kaiba's death?" Serizawa asked, secretly switching on a tape recorder in his coat pocket.

"I already told you everything I know about it. And they closed the investigation months ago, why are you asking me about it now?" the blond frowned.

"Look kid, I'll be blunt. Things just don't add up for me. If this Kaiba guy hated you so much, why did he hire someone to look like you? Someone to take your place in his life?"

"I don't know, Seto was acting really weird in those last few months. His kid brother was the most important thing to him, but he even kicked him out."

But it seemed the former detective wasn't satisfied. He merely narrowed his eyes on Joey. "Look kid, I'm gonna find out the connection. I'm still sure you had something to do with Kaiba and that other kids' deaths. And I'm gonna prove it."

"The words of a desperate man who seeks a salvation that he can never obtain," a deep voice said suddenly from behind the two teens.

Yugi and Joey both jumped as they turned to a face they thought never to encounter again. That same dark coat, that same short blond hair with the sideburns that jutted from his face like a pair of tusks. "Raphael," Yugi muttered, backing up several steps. This was the man who'd tricked Yami into activating the Seal of Orichalcos and sealing Yugi's sould away for a short time.

Though the former detective clearly wished to have a few more words with our young heroes, the size and intensity of Raphael clearly put him in a state of unease. "I'll be in touch," he told Joey before disappearing into the crowd.

But the boys hardly noticed him taking his leave, their eyes were locked on the hulking male before them. "What is it that you want?" Yugi finally found the voice to ask.

"I came to this city when I heard rumors that someone resembling my Master lived here. When I spotter Wheeler, I gathered you wouldn't be far behind, Motou. So I merely waited until you showed yourself. We have unfinished business, but first, you will take me to where this Atlantean lives." Dartz's former associate glared down at the two teens, daring them to go against his order.

Ever defiant, Joey stepped forward. "And if we don't?" he asked.

"That would be ill advised," Raphael said, closing in on his targets.

* * *

Darren was in his study, simply enjoying a cup of tea when Joey and Yugi appeared in his doorway. He rose to greet them, but paused at the rather frightened looks on their faces. "Joey? What's wrong?" he asked, coming around to the front of his desk.

Just before he could reach them, Raphael stepped into view directly behind them. There would be no way for Darren to reach his lover and Yugi before Dartz's former second-in-command could do them harm should he choose to. "Raphael," the prince growled out, his teal eyes narrowing in anger.

"You know of me?" Raphael replied, looking surprised for the briefest moment. "If you know who I am, then you know I served under Dartz and seek to finish his noble work."

"My brother was driven insane by the Orichalcos in his blood. He murdered my niece, destroyed our home, drove our people to near extinction and cast the world back to the Stone Age. It took the world nearly five thousand years to even begin recovering from his devastation," Darren said. "I loved my brother dearly, and what happened to him broke my heart."

"Your brother wasn't the mad one, it was the world around him. Falling to corruption and greed. When he found me and took me under his wing, he showed me how flawed the world had become and how it needed to be cleansed once more."

Darren sighed and slowly shook his head. "My brother was the very one who caused you to lose your family. I know much of the situation he found all of his soldiers through. You weren't close to your family, but Dartz still had no right to interfere with your life for his own needs and desires."

Darren stepped closer to Raphael, who tensed but made no other moves. "It's still not too late for you Raphael. I can guide you to a path for a peaceful life and world that doesn't require the bloodshed and loss demanded by Dartz' methods." He held out his hand in a gesture of friendship. "It doesn't have to be this way with you. I know your Guardians seek such a path. Their job is to protect, not destroy as you have wielded them for such."

Something in Darren's tone and eyes must have gotten to Raphael, because the towering blond stepped forward, brushing past Joey and Yugi to clasp the prince's outstretched hand. "If you betray me on this, I will kill you," he warned.

"Fair enough," Darren agreed.

The moment of peace was broken Yami came down the stairs and spotted the man who'd tricked him into sealing away Yugi's soul during their duel standing next to his husband. "Yugi!" he called out, vaulting over the stair railing and rushing to the smaller male. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Yami. Raphael didn't hurt me or Joey. He just wanted us to bring him to Darren," Yugi assured, kissing the pharaoh's cheek.

Seeing that Yami was still tense, Darren decided to speak up. "It's alright Yami, Raphael has agreed to redeem himself for his past misdeeds by following the life I will guide him on. One of peace, not war."

"I will believe that when I see it," Yami said. His tone was disbelieving understandably, and without another word, he swept his hubsand from the room, no doubt to double check that he was fine.

After a moment of the rest of them merely standing in silence, Darren spoke once more. "Joey, would you be so kind as to show Raphael to a room? There's something I need to attend to. Find Kili to help you out if, like Yami, you are concerned about Raphael's intentions."

"Sure thing, come and find me when you're done okay?" Joey leaned up and kissed his lover before showing Raphael up the stairs.

Once they were gone, Darren moved behind his desk and pulled at a book on the shelf there. A panel of the wall moved to expose a hidden tunnel that descended into the dark earth below the manor. "It's time," he said to himself before heading down the stairs, the panel sliding closed behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: So bloody sorry it took me for freaking ever to finish this chapter. With the holidays and such, I hit a huge chunk of writer's block right there at the finish line when Raphael showed up.**

**But anyway, I do hope Darren can properly rehabilitate the guy. We all know just how much more poisoned Dartz made his mind than that of the others under his control. And just where the hell does this mysterious staircase lead to? What are you hiding under your house Darren? As always guys, reviews are loved, but please, no comments about it taking me so long this time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and at least one sex scene in this chapter, maybe more.**

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Darren strode down a long flight of stone steps that led deep beneath his manor. Finally, his steps slowed as he came to the entrance of a hidden temple he'd erected down here centuries before. It was the last temple to the god of his people, Leviathan.

Stripping down, Darren plucked a flowing robe and billowy silk pants from a shelf nearby and quickly changed into them. He lit a candle on the wall that set off a chain reaction in the other candles around the temple. He followed along the corridor as more candles lit with his every step.

Finally he reached the temple's main chamber. It was just like the one Dartz had used to control Leviathan, with three massive stone serpents rising up into the shadows overhead. Standing before the open mouths of the statues, he knelt down, lowering his head.

"Leviathan, goddess of Atlantis, please hear my call. After all this time, I cannot think of how to move forward. I need your guidance. Please... I-I can't do this without you anymore. I know I haven't spoken to you in centuries, and I am sorry. But I need you now, goddess."

He waited several minutes for any kind of sign that he might have been heard. When nothing happened, he sighed and rose to his feet, turning to leave. But what suddenly gave him pause was the hissing that issued from the mouths of the stone serpents. A mass of snakes poured from all three statues, slithering together into one large mass.

Darren knew what this meant- Leviathan would soon be with him. The Prince's heart leapt into his throat a bit at this realization. He knelt once more as the snakes melded together to form a lovely naga. From the waist down she was a massive serpent, but her upper half was that of a beautiful woman with mocha colored skin, long black hair that fell to her hips, and golden eyes.

"Prince Darren, it has been far too long," she said in a sultry, multi-layered voice. Her tail slid forward and gently lifted his gaze to hers. "I remember you calling out to me those first few centuries after the loss of Atlantis, but I was too weak from your brother's control to answer."

"It was I who failed you, goddess. If I'd seen sooner what Dartz was becoming, seen the madness creeping into him..."

She put a finger to his lips. "There was nothing you could have done. It was fated to be my Prince. But his control of me is no more, and I am free to answer your prayers once more."

Assured now that she bore him no ill will, Darren rose to stand before her. "I find myself at a crossroads in my life, goddess. Aya and Trin gone, though Trin's spirit lingers. I have someone now whom I can give my heart to and who can give theirs back."

"Are you asking me to bless your union my dearest priest? Because it should go without saying that after all this time, I would bless you joining with anyone who can finally bring you peace."

"No, it's nothing like that. My request is a bit more... unusual. With Trin's spirit lingering so strongly around here, I was hoping perhaps you could..."

"Ah. You desire a resurrection. Tell me Prince, is this for your own desires? Despite having a lover, do you wish to know your knight's touch once more?" Leviathan narrowed her eyes slightly as she waited for the answer.

Darren shook his head. "I would never hurt Joey in such a manner. No, I desire Trin back as a friend, nothing more. And there is a somewhat unstable element in my home right now. With Trin's training as a knight, he would be able to help me better protect those I have taken in."

"A very good answer, my Prince. And for that, your desire shall be granted. It will take me a few months to recover, but the drain on my powers is worth it to see you happy after so long. But before I go, I shall give you one last gift. Another resurrection to be used as you see fit whenever you so choose."

In a brilliant flash of light, Leviathan vanished, leaving a small crystal orb floating in the air before the ancient prince. Darren reached out his hand, taking the orb into his grasp as he tried to consider who he could possibly need brought back. His first thought of course was Aya, but that wouldn't be fair to her, Joey, or himself.

Deciding he'd figure it out later, he clutched the orb tight and returned upstairs to the manor, sealing the gift from his deity away in the safe within his office.

As Trin hadn't reappeared beside him down in the temple, he could only assume Leviathan had placed him somewhere else in the house. Wandering through the house, it didn't find him long to find Trin's sleeping, naked form in one of the drawing rooms. Thank the gods he'd been the first one to find him.

His knight looked just as he had centuries ago in Atlantis. Trin's hair was cropped short, in what today would be called a pixie cut, a style Darren had never understood back then. Most Atlanteans wore their hair long and proudly. His body was well defined, even more chiseled than Darren's own, the knight training was to thank for that. And unlike Darren's pierced and tattooed flesh, Trin's olive skin was untouched.

Much as he would be amused by just leaving Trin there naked for someone else to come across and jump out of their skin, Darren felt it best his friend should be awakened and clothed. Kneeling beside the sleeping knight, the prince gently nudged his shoulder.

Slowly, under Darren's gentle urgings, Trin's teal eyes opened and he slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead. "What the-? What happened?" he asked, looking at Darren.

"Leviathan has granted us your life back," Darren explained, helping his cousin stand. "Easy now, your legs will probably need an adjustment period to get used to actually having weight again."

"Couldn't she have at least clothed me?" Trin said with a frown as he looked down at his naked body.

"You know she's always had a rather... amusing sense of humor."

Just as Darren began walking Trin out of the drawing room to take him upstairs so he could rest in his room, Joey came into the room, a manga in one hand and a soda in the other. His golden eyes widened at the sight of Trin standing there, completely naked. "Darren, what's going on?"

"It seems Leviathan, the chief deity of Atlantis, has seen fit to bring Trin back to life," Darren explained, not moving from supporting his friend.

"The same Trin who threatened and attacked me when he was a ghost?" Joey asked, taking a few steps back.

Darren opened his mouth and then closed it again, having completely forgotten about that. "That's right, he did didn't he?" he asked with a glare at Trin, who was giving his prince a rather sheepish grin as his only defense. Without any warning, Darren slammed a fist into Trin's stomach, making the knight double over and wheeze in pain.

"Okay, I deserved that," Trin said, falling to his knees and clutching his midsection.

"I think you'll understand if, thanks to that little revelation, I don't help you up to your room," Darren said. "Everything is just as you left it, if considerably cleaner. Once you've gotten some rest and dressed, perhaps you'd care to go keep an eye on Raphael?"

Without giving Trin a chance to protest, Darren led Joey up to their room. "As for you my love, I need you to get yourself looking nice. I'm taking you out on a proper date tonight," Darren said with a smile.

"Really? Our actual first date?" Joey asked, his eyes bright with excitement. When Darren nodded, Joey laughed and wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, kissing him.

"Easy love, keep that up and our date will turn into something far raunchier. Let's save that for later."

"Oh, alright," Joey said with a playful pout. He let go of Darren and went to get dressed. But he decided to tease his lover a bit but swaying his hips as he walked away. And the growl he heard from Darren was just the reaction he wanted. It promised he was going to have another sore night later.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know the chapter's short guys, but I wanted to get it up and decided to make the date the opener for my next chapter, trust me, it's worth it. And for those of you hoping for a sex scene in this chapter like the disclaimer advertised, you're naughty little perverts, looking forward to Joey getting violated by his prince again. But worry not, there should be more to come soon. So stay tuned.**

**Trin: Hey wait a minute, that's my intro back into life? A bunch to the gut?**

**Author: You'd rather a knee to your nuts?**

**Trin:... No.**

**Author: Then just bend over and take it like a man... Wait, that didn't come out right.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and at least one sex scene in this chapter, maybe more.**

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

* * *

**Ch VII**

Joey and Darren sat in a private room at one of Darren's favorite restaurants. The dress code wasn't too fancy, Darren was wearing a tan vest over a white button down shirt and khaki pants. Joey meanwhile was dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a black silk button down that was undone on the top two buttons.

Darren gave a gentle smile to his fiance and pulled Joey's hand into his. "I'm sorry it's taken so long for us to have a proper date like this," he said, kissing Joey's knuckles. It was only their second real date that Darren could recall. Gods, had it been so long since their dinner and stroll that he couldn't recall anything that may have happened in between?

"Darren, I love you, there's no need to apologize. We've had a rather rough relationship these last few months, so it's perfectly okay that this is the first proper date we've been able to have. I just hope nothing comes along to ruin it."

"Rest assured that I've given everyone explicit, threat filled instructions to leave us be for tonight. The only reason I even have my cell phone on me at the moment is in case of a dire emergency."

Joey scooted closer to his fiance along the booth seat they shared. "So how often do you come here?"

"Normally about once a month. It's a good place to just relax and indulge myself a little for a few hours. But since I met you, I'm afraid my attendance has been lax somewhat."

"Well, maybe we should fix that, and try coming here about once a week or so when we can manage it. So we can both get away from it all, just the two of us," the blond suggested as their server came into the room.

"Not a bad idea," Darren agreed before they placed their orders. As the bowing server left the room, Darren pulled out a small notepad and pen from an inside pocket of his vest.

"What's that for?" Joey asked, brushing a lock of hair from face.

"I felt perhaps we might want to get a general idea of what we want for our wedding while we've got this time to ourselves. Not actual planning, more like brainstorming."

"Yeah alright, sounds like a good idea." Taking a sip of his soda, Joey began considering some of the big picture details. "I think our first thought should be as to when we have the wedding."

"That my love is easy. We should hold it in the spring, when the cherry blossoms are beginning to bloom. Spring is the season of new beginnings, so it would be perfect for us to express the new life we are starting together."

Joey nodded in agreement. "I always like spring. We've got enough room at the manor to just have it there. Why bother renting out a church or something like that when we can all be comfortable at home."

Darren jotted this down and tapped the pen against his chin as he thought of something. "I... suppose we can have a certain cyclopean lunatic officiate," he said with considerable reluctance.

"Yeah, Pegasus did really good at Yami and Yugi's wedding. But you know, you really should go easier on him."

"Why?" Darren asked with a raised brow.

"Well, odds are you're going to be his father-in-law in a few years as soon as Kili's legal," Joey pointed out.

The prince's face turned a slight shade of green and he honestly looked like he was about to puke. "Oh gods, I hadn't even... I think I just lost my appetite," he whimpered out, running a hand through his hair.

Seeing the distress on his lover's face, Joey turned Darren's gaze to meet his own. "Let's see if I can't make you hungry again then." Still holding Darren's face with his hands, Joey leaned in and kissed his prince, sliding out his tongue.

Darren groaned at the always welcome taste of the blond youth and pulled Joey against his own powerful frame, ravishing his puppy's mouth as a completely different hunger began to burn within him.

A throat clearing let the pair know their food had arrived. Slowly, they pulled back from each other's embrace and grinned a little as they saw the blushing face of their female server. Darren thought for a moment he spotted her tucking away her cell phone in her pocket. If she had done what he though she had, he wasn't surprised. It wasn't often a girl walked in on two handsome men making out the way they had been.

They spent their meal in relative silence, just enjoying the food and each other's company. Though Joey did spend it on Darren's lap, being fed bites of the prince's meal along with his own.

When it was over, Darren placed down cash to cover the bill, along with a tip that was roughly half the bill as thanks to their waitress for being so understanding about what she'd seen.

* * *

As they walked out of the restaurant arm-in-arm, Joey and Darren couldn't help but laugh a little at what had transpired. "Oh man, I almost thought she was going to faint," Joey said as they strolled towards the theatre.

"I hardly think she was in risk of fainting Joey. Spontaneous orgasm may have been another matter entirely though. Nor would I be surprised if a photo or video of our little fun winds up on her social media page before the night is out," Darren commented, pulling Joey closer and sliding his hand into the back pocket of his fiance's jeans to gently grip his rump.

"Darren!" Joey exclaimed as he jumped from the grip.

"I can't help it. You got me worked up back there and now all I can think about is getting you home so I can strip you down and ravage you for hours on end," he replied nonchalantly.

"Don't you worry my sweet prince, you can do all that after the movie. We don't know when we'll actually get the chance for another date, so let's make the most of it," Joey said, pulling Darren's hand free so he could interlace their fingers.

Though he clearly wanted to protest, Darren simply looked down at their joined hands, and the engagement ring on Joey's finger to decide it best to go along with the original plan for the evening. "You're right," he conceded.

Luckily, the theatre hadn't been far from the restaurant and they quickly arrived. With how Darren was feeling right now, the sooner the movie was over, the better. Joey insisted on paying for the tickets to some action movie he'd been wanting to see. It had been out for a while now so the screening room was fair deserted and they chose seats in the back corner where they could snuggle during the film.

As the lights dimmed, Darren pulled Joey onto his lap, the blond's back to his chest so Joey could still enjoy the movie. Darren wasn't particularly interested and gazed about at what little crowd there was. Just a few other couples in the front rows, no one else anywhere near them.

This gave him a rather fun idea. With Joey's attention focused on the movie, the ancient Atlantean reached around and very carefully undid the button of Joey's jeans. He paused for a few seconds, but when it appeared that the blond hadn't noticed, Darren slipped his hand inside Joey's pants and brushed his fingers against his lover's shaft through his underwear.

"D-Darren," Joey whispered in an urgent whisper. What the hell was Darren thinking, groping him in a place like this? And if he kept that up he might discover...

"Joey? Are you wearing lace panties?" Darren asked. He recognized the feel of the material from the times when Aya had made him go out and buy her fresh pairs. Why she'd never simply done it herself he'd never understand. When no answer was given, He unzipped Joey's jeans quietly and leaned around to look for himself.

And indeed Joseph Wheeler was wearing a pair of white lace panties. The kind one might find on a woman under her wedding gown.

"T-they feel really comfortable against jeans. Everything else makes me chafe a bit," Joey said quietly, his face aflame. God, Darren was going to think he was a freak now.

"Well, maybe I should take you shopping for a wedding dress later," Darren said. "After all, it's very clear who wears the boxers in this relationship," he added with a tease.

Even in the darkness of the theatre, Darren could tell that Joey's face was beet red. "Relax my love, your secret is safe with me. But it comes at a price." The prince wrapped his fingers around Joey's cock through those panties and began to stroke.

Joey's golden eyes widened and he quickly slapped a hand to his mouth to keep quiet as Darren began masturbating him through the lace of his underwear. He didn't know if he was more embarrassed or aroused at this point. That Darren was so unashamed to be pleasuring him right in the middle of a darkened theatre spoke volumes of just how aroused Joey had made him earlier.

As Darren stroked his youthful lover, he relished just how stiff the boy was becoming through his underwear. Using his free hand, he helped the blond from his jeans. Reaching down between them, he unzipped his own jeans to let his erection spring forth. Now that he and Joey were lovers, he once more decided to fore go underwear in favor of easier access.

Reaching up now with his free hand, he offered two fingers to Joey's mouth. "Suck, imora," he ordered softly. And Joey obeyed without hesitation, sucking on those fingers to try and quell his cries and whimpers of pleasure.

Once Darren felt his fingers had been wet enough, he pulled them free, despite Joey's efforts to suck them further into his jaws. He brought his hand down and slid it down the back of Joey's panties, pressing those digits against and into his lover's tight little hole.

"Why are... you not going... raw?" Joey panted out, leaning his head back against Darren's shoulder.

"I think perhaps that might a little too much for you to conceal at the moment," Darren explained. He stroked and stirred Joey's insides for a few more moments before removing his hand. With the one still pumping along the blond's shaft through the lace, he used the other to brush those panties away from Joey's star and slide his throbbing cock inside his desperate lover.

At the feeling of that familiar tightness, Darren had to bite back a groan himself, biting onto Joey's shoulder as he bucked up into the youth. Joey clenched his body around Darren's penetration, making him even tighter. "Fuck Joey..." he whispered.

"Yes baby... Fuck me... harder."

"Need to change position." Releasing Joey's cock for a moment, Darren spun the young man around to face him, while Joey was still fully impaled on that thick shaft buried deep within. They both winced in a mix of pain and pleasure and paused to take a breath once Joey was fully shifted.

Wrapping his legs around Darren's hips as the prince began to buck up once more, Joey had to bite onto his shoulder as he felt that hand resume stroking him through his panties. And gods, Darren was doing just as he'd asked. Somehow he was taking him as hard as he did in their bed from this awkward position. At this brutal pace, and with the thrill of being caught in such a public location, it didn't take Joey long to grunt and shudder as his body began pumping his seed into his panties.

After a few more bucks of his hips, Darren had to grit his teeth for silence when his body joined his fiance's in orgasmic bliss. He couldn't help but smile as Joey collapsed against him, panting from it all.

"You pervert..." Joey muttered against Darren's shoulder.

"Anywhere with you is worth the risk," he grinned wickedly.

Once Joey had finally recovered enough, they redressed themselves and simply cuddled as they watched the rest of the movie.

* * *

On the way back home, Darren reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a thin silver case. Opening it, he pulled out a home rolled cigarette and slipped it between his lips. His struck a hidden switch on the case, triggering its lighter function.

"You smoke?" Joey asked with a slight frown as he watched Darren take a drag.

"Only once every few months or so. Part of my immortality keeps such little vices from doing any harm or generating addiction. I hand roll them using pipe tobacco because in generally smells better than the stuff they normal put in cigarettes. But if you want, I can stop completely."

"No, I guess it's okay, so long as you don't do it a whole lot," Joey said after some consideration.

"As you wish," Darren said. He smoked his cigarette as they walked home, simply enjoying the night together, no words needed. He stamped out the butt as they neared the front gates.

"I had a good time tonight," Joey finally said as they entered the gate and headed over to a golf cart they'd use to reach the manor.

"As did I," Darren said before kissing Joey once more. And if he was honest with himself, the blond had to admit the faint taste of tobacco on Darren's lips was rather enjoyable. "Come imora, let's go to bed, I'm still not quite sated from earlier..."

* * *

A few weeks later, Darren was ready to pull out every lengthy strand of his silky hair. The moment she'd learned that Joey and Darren wanted to wed in the spring, Serenity had descended upon the manner and become a real wedding planner-zilla. With all her brother had been through, she was using every resource available through the all the wealthy people they knew to give him the best wedding ever. It was going to be televised for fuck's sake.

And now, as if he didn't have enough crap to put up with, Trin had just stormed into the prince's study, concerned about Atlantean traditions being followed for the wedding.

"Trin," Darren grumbled as he rubbed his temples. "For the last time, we cannot observe Atlantean customs at a televised wedding. I've already tried talking Serenity out of it, but she refuses to listen and I'm not going to upset and thusly Joey by going around her on the matter. No one knows Atlantis was real, and it's going to stay that way."

"But my prince, our wedding rites are not so different from those of the Greeks," Trin tried to protest.

"Save for the part where we prick our fingers and drip blood onto the wedding license as a symbol of our unity. Or the fact that in an Atlantean wedding, bride and groom are completely naked to show they go into the marriage with nothing hidden between them and no shame."

"Yeah well, I guess there is that. But why do I have to put up with that ass wipe Raphael?"

"Because I told you to. I don't fully trust him, not with his devotion to my brother," Darren said, reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out a bottle of bourbon. Opening the bottle, he poured a little into his tea and took a sip.

"But he's an insufferable prick. He's not exactly 'Dartz this' and 'Dartz that' but still..." Trin folded his arms over his powerful chest that through his t-shirt, looked ready to tear the material in half with his every breath.

"Trin, you're assigned to Raphael as his guardian until such time as I feel he can be trusted. I don't care if every thing's a "my dick is bigger" contest with him. You will do as I said. This is your punishment for what you did to Joey." Darren was quickly beginning to lose his patience. He had enough on his plate right now without this whiny crap from his knight.

"I was just trying to help," Trin began, only to be cut off by Darren holding up his hand and turning his chair away, giving his back to his cousin. "Yes, my prince," the knight said, bowing and leaving the room. Damnit, he'd royally fucked up with this one. He knew how protective Darren was of those close to him, regardless of the pain they caused him.

Well, maybe Raphael could be useful. As big a prick as the guy was, he was quite the strategist. Maybe Trin could use that to figure out how to make things up to Darren and Joey. But it would have to wait until after the wedding no doubt, this was going to be an event to remember.

* * *

**Author's Note: Getting my groove back for writing, with this story at least. Now on to what's really important- Darren is such a kinky pervert. Making love to Joey in a theatre? Naughty prince. And why, when I think of what Serenity might have in mind for the wedding to I picture Franck from _Father of the Bride_? Maybe it's just me. Oh well. I'm sure it'll all be fine. **

**As always folks, I look forward to your comments and reviews of the chapter. And just wait for the next one, got some big treats in store for everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and a wedding night scene in this chapter- I think we all know what goes on during those. Well, I may not go into detail on it as there are a few more important details to get out of the way.**

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

* * *

**Ch VIII**

This was it, the big day. How hard could it be? After all, Darren was a prince, so getting married should be mild pressure compared to what he'd faced in the past. But as the prince stood in his bathroom, hands resting on the rim of his sink as he looked into the mirror, he was utterly terrified. Not to the point where he couldn't go through with it, he was no quitter after all.

No, his nerves came from the fact that this was farther than he'd ever gotten in a relationship before. Of course, technically it was the first real relationship he'd been in to begin with. After a few moments, he straightened himself up and adjusted the bow tie of his black tuxedo.

A knock at the bedroom door drew his attention. "Come in," he called out. "I'm decent."

The door opened and Yami walked in, dressed in the tux he'd worn for his own wedding. "I'm afraid I come bearing bad news. We can't find Trin or Raphael," he said.

"What?" Darren grumbled out. Trin was his best man, naturally, and Raphael was an usher. Over the last months that it had taken to get the wedding fully planned, Raphael had earned his place in their little mismatched family. Trin had been helping him get over the conditioning and such that Dartz had infected him with, and in doing so, earned his own forgiveness for his earlier actions.

With a sigh, Darren pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll find them in a few minutes. First I could use some advice."

Curious as to what a strong, confident male like Darren could need advice on, Yami sat on the edge of the prince's bed. "What about?"

"How did you cope with your nerves on you wedding day?" he asked, running a hand through those teal locks. It messed up his hair a bit, so he quickly smoothed it back into place. Everything had to be perfect today after all.

"I didn't really. But I did manage to put my fears and worries aside as soon as I saw Yugi coming down the aisle. Despite everything, all the planning of the wedding and everything, I don't think it truly became real to me until that exact moment."

Darren considered this for a few moments and then nodded. "I understand, thank you. I'd best go and find those two morons so we can actually have this wedding. Is Joey still getting ready with Yugi in his room?" he asked, not wanting to risk seeing the youth before the ceremony.

"He is yes," Yami assured him. But just to make sure, he got up and went to the bedroom door, poking his head out into the hall. "Coast is clear."

Striding out into the hallway, Darren thanked the pharaoh once more and then headed for the staircase, figuring he'd check out the ground floor for his two AWOL friends before he checked elsewhere. But first, he wanted to scope out the ballroom where the ceremony would be held.

Serenity had truly gone all out with the decor, the prince noted mentally as he stood in the doorway of the ballroom. It had been converted to resemble an ancient Greek temple in honor of Darren's origins. And since they couldn't use Atlantean designs due to those guests who didn't know the truth about him, she'd gone with the next best thing. Behind Joey's side of the platform where they'd be wed was a statue of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and behind Darren's was one of the Jinzo.

"At least Joey talked her out of the TV crew," he said to himself before moving on. Already several of their guests had begun to arrive and were mingling in the drawing rooms on either side of the foyer.

As he passed his study, Darren paused. It was being used as a coat room for the wedding since it was off limits to most people. That being said, he shouldn't be hearing noises coming from inside. With a frown, he gripped the handle and opened the door, his teal eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

Raphael was sitting on the edge of his desk, moaning softly as Trin sucked on the towering blond male's neck. Their clothes were as disheveled as their hair and it was all too clear that they'd been going at this for several minutes before Darren had walked in. They were so into their little interaction, they failed to noticed they'd been busted until the prince cleared his throat.

"You two do know we've got a wedding to take care of today right?" Darren asked, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to ask when this happened or anything of the matter, to each his own. But seriously, keep it in your pants until after the reception at least."

Trin's face couldn't be any redder than if he'd swallowed an entire bottle of hot sauce. "Yes my prince," he said as the two men separated and straightened their clothes. Though Raphael remained silent, the red tinting his own cheeks showed he was just as embarrassed as Trin at being caught acting like horny school boys.

Shaking his head and smiling a little, Darren made sure the two left his office and made their way back to the ballroom before he headed back up to his room to finish getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, it was finally time to begin. Darren stood before the assembled guests comprised of their friends and family, along with a few business associates of Darren's who gotten wind of the upcoming wedding.

Adjusting his tie out of nervousness. Darren waited impatiently for Joey to appear in the doorway.

"Will you calm down?" Trin said, placing a soothing hand on Darren's shoulder. "You look fine, Joey's gonna look beautiful and this whole thing is going to go off without a hitch."

"He's right Darren-boy," Pegasus chimed in. "If there's one thing I've learned in all my years is that some moments you simply need to take a breath and enjoy what life is offering you. I felt the same way you do now on the day I wed Cecilia. But I knew we loved each other, and it helped me relax before we said our vows." He was a goof ball when it came to many things, but Pegasus took love very seriously. After all, he'd once stolen peoples' souls just for the chance of hopefully bringing his late wife back from the grave.

Darren was about to speak again when the bridal march began to play. All attention turned to the ballroom entrance where Joey stood in the doorway. He wasn't wearing a wedding gown as Darren had teased months before, but instead a honey gold tuxedo supplied by Pegasus to bring out the youth's eyes. Serenity stood beside him, the only family Joey had that would be bothered with coming here today.

Though Yami had offered to be the one who gave Joey away, Serenity had politely turned him down in favor of doing it herself. It was unorthodox yes, but then what about any of their lives was genuinely normal by most peoples' standards?

As Joey walked down the aisle, Darren's chest visibly bowed with pride and love as his teal eyes watched his lover come ever closer. Once Joey reached his side, Serenity took her seat as the two men faced each other.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to join Darren and Joey in holy matrimony. If anyone here has reason these two should not be wed, kindly see yourselves out," Pegasus said, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. "The couple have written their own vows for each other and would like to share them now."

Darren took Joey's hands in his own and looked down at the face of of his soon to be husband. "Joey, I honestly don't know where to start when it comes to how you've changed my life. All I can think to say is that for all my life, I merely existed. It wasn't until I met you that I began to live. Always I thought I was meant to sit on the sidelines and watch as those around me lived and loved. Duty was all I knew. There is no way I can think of to thank you properly for what you've done for me, but I will spend the rest of our lives trying to."

More than a few people already had tears in their eyes, including Yugi who stood in the maid of honor post on Joey's side. Joey himself was trying his best to keep it together so he could recite his vows.

"I've honestly never been all that bright when it comes to seeing what's right in front of me. When I set my mind to something, almost nothing can deter me. Just look at when Serenity needed that operation for her eyes. And when it came to someone I thought I was in love with too. Looking back, I shudder to think what would have become of me if I'd kept chasing after Seto. I was destroying myself with delusions that he'd return my feelings someday. But then you came into my life and opened my eyes to what I had right in front of me. You. And there's nothing in the world that will ever take me away from you Darren. I love you."

Giving the room, and himself a few moments to calm down and wipe their eyes, Pegasus finally cleared his throat to continue. "Thank you both for those lovely vows. Now, if you please, the rings."

Darren took the ring Trin gave him. It was actually a band of obsidian that he'd had carved to resemble the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, with a ruby for the eye. With a slightly shaking hand, he slid the ring onto Joey's finger.

Eyes glistening, Joey slid a ring of his own onto Darren's finger. It was an ancient Atlantean ring. The band was silver, with Darren's family crest- two serpents facing each other- in the center.

"Where did you find this?" Darren whispered.

"Trin," Joey whispered back.

Clearing his throat again to get things back on track, Pegasus spread his arms. "Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom."

Darren pulled Joey into his embrace and kissed him gently. Much as he wanted to deepen the kiss, he pulled back after a few seconds for the sake of their guests. With both of them smiling, he led his husband down the aisle. Stopping at the doorway, he turned to face their guests. "Come friends, let us adjourn out onto the lawn for the reception." With that, he gave Joey another kiss and left everyone to quickly followed after them.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, everyone was mingling on the front lawn, enjoying food from the buffet line Serenity had ordered, figuring it'd be best for the size of the gathered party. And it was easier to enjoy the blossoming sakura trees around the vast grounds with food that was easy to cart around on a plate and eat with one's fingers.

Darren and Joey sat together at one of the few tables scattered about the lawn, cuddling and feeding each other bites of food as Joey perched on his husband's lap. He couldn't stop looking at the ring on his hand. It was one thing to be engaged, but to know that he was now married to this man who meant the world to him.

A sudden thought hit Joey just then. "I can't believe I never considered this before. Darren, what's your last name?" the blond asked his husband.

"I don't have one. On all the documents I need for daily life like my driver's license, I I'm only listed as Darren. But I've been thinking since you've made an honest man out of me, if you wouldn't mind sharing your last name with me," Darren replied.

Joey's golden eyes widened at that. "You want to have my last name?" At the nod, he couldn't help but try out the sound of it, "Darren Wheeler. It actually doesn't sound too bad."

Chuckling, Darren placed his hand on the back of Joey's head. "I'm glad you approve," he said as he pulled his spouse in for a kiss.

"Do you boys mind if I interrupt?" a soft female voice cut in.

Turning their heads to see who was intruding on this private moment, Darren's teal eyes grew big as he recognized the woman standing before them. "Leviathan?" he asked in an awed voice. In all his encounters with the goddess, she'd never taken a fully human form.

"This is the goddess who brought Trin back?" Joey asked, looking between Darren and the mysterious woman.

"Yes I am Joey. I only came by to say that if you two and Trin can spare a moment, I would like to see you down in prayer chamber beneath the manor." Before either of them could respond, she vanished from sight.

"It would be unwise to keep her waiting," Darren said. As Joey slid off his lap, the prince stood and quickly hunted down Trin, informing him of the situation. He asked Raphael to mind things up here while they saw to whatever the goddess wanted.

* * *

Once down in the chamber beneath the manor, Darren, Joey and Trin waited for Leviathan to appear. When she did, she was holding a scroll, a small knife, and a ribbon.

"I see now, she wishes us to have an Atlantean wedding ceremony as well," Darren told Joey.

"That is correct my prince. I know it's not really needed at this point, but indulge an old goddess," Leviathan said with a gentle smile. She stepped forward and took the two spouses' left hands and lifted them. Then she wound the ribbon around their hands.

Handing Darren the knife, she unrolled the scroll. "Let it be known to all that Darren and Joey wish to be joined as one before all Creation," the goddess said with a smile on her face. "With this ribbon, we bind your life forces together. Prince Darren, if you will join your blood with this knife and scroll."

"Don't worry Joey, it's just a little nick. Watch." Extending his index finger from under the ribbon, Darren used the knife and poke the very tip of his finger. Squeezing the digit with his right hand, he let a few drops fall onto the scroll.

"Just like that," he said, handing Joey the knife.

Once Joey had done the same, letting his blood drip on top of Darren's, Leviathan smiled once more. "You are now wed, and no force in this or any life can undo that." She paused for a moment before her smile widened. "Now when I said your life forces are joined, I meant that quite literally."

Darren narrowed his eyes on his goddess. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Darren, you beautiful boy," she began ,cupping his cheek. "For ten millennia you have born the weight of the world on your shoulders, known loss over and over again. I felt it was time that you were entitled to some happiness and I for one intend to see it lasts as long as possible. So I made Joey immortal as part of this little ceremony. My wedding gift to you."

Both men were stunned, until Joey leapt into Darren's arms, laughing. "Good. I never want us to be apart. Now not even death can get in our way."

"Guess it's a really good thing you got that snake tattoo," Trin said. At Darren and Joey's frowns about how he knew about that, he shrugged. "I was a ghost remember? I saw you naked more than once."

With an annoyed sigh, Darren punched Trin in the throat. Gasping for breath, the knight fell to his knees. "I deserved that," he managed to gasp out.

"Focus boys," Leviathan said. "Now my prince, as this was an official Atlantean wedding ceremony, I expect all associated customs to be followed." There was a playful glint in her eyes as she spoke.

At Joey's confused look, Darren grinned. "It's customary for bride and groom to be absent at their own reception in my culture. They're far too busy in their chambers consummating their union."

Blushing a little at that, Joey offered a little smile. "I think I can live with that."

Laughing, Darren gathered Joey into his arms and began heading upstairs, leaving Trin to recover and return to the party to see everyone off.

* * *

That night, Darren sat in his study, wearing only a loose pair of pants and sipping a glass of bourbon. He'd honestly considered grabbing an ice pack for his sore loins, but decided the pain was worth it. Crossing over to his wall safe, he reached inside and pulled out the glowing orb that would grant him another soul returned to this world.

Closing his eyes, he used the magic of the orb to reach out into the ether and find the soul he felt he should try and bring back. But first, he had to ask this spirit if they even wanted to return. In this meditative state, he quickly came across the soul he sought- Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba," Darren called out, drawing the soul's attention.

"Darren," Kaiba replied in a rather calm tone. He looked far healthier and more peaceful than Darren had ever seen him in life. "Don't bother explaining why you're here. I've been lingering around Mokuba since I died and I know all about your cousin being brought back."

"Then let me do the same for you," Darren said, his astral form moving closer to Kaiba's spirit.

"No," Kaiba shook his head. "I know this may come as a shock but I don't want to live again. For the first time in years my mind and heart are clear. All of the darkness Gozabura poured into me is gone, and for that I'm grateful. As much as I know Mokuba misses me, I can't go back. That taint would only return. Yami tried banishing it from me when we first dueled, but I only came back crueler than before in the end. Look at what I put Joey through. No, I've simply been waiting for you to try this offer so I could let you know why I must refuse. Just tell Mokuba how much I love him."

Darren was silent for several moments, but finally nodded. "As you wish." Pulling away from Kaiba's soul, he was about to fully return to his body when he saw something. Something that gave him an idea.

* * *

A knock on the bedroom door had Allister rising from the bed with a grumble and throwing on a robe. Mokuba made a little fussing sound in his sleep but quickly settled back into dreamland.

Opening the door a crack, the tall redhead frowned at seeing Darren out in the hallway. "It's the middle of the night, what do you need?" he asked.

"Two things actually. Tell Mokuba in the morning I need to speak with him about his brother," Darren started.

"And you just couldn't wait a few hours until we woke up?"

"Actually, the second part I thought you'd want to know immediately."

At Allister's frown, Darren stepped aside, revealing someone who had been standing behind him in the well lit hallway.

"Mikey?"

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it folks, the wedding you've all been waiting for. As I'm sure you can tell from that last few lines, I'm not quite done with the story just yet. And you'd be right, but we are coming to the home stretch. I'm just curious as to what's in store for our finally happy couple next? Have things at last worked out for them or do I have one more shocker in store? You'll have to wait and see.**

**I really look forward to your thoughts and comments on this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and possibly a sex scene in this chapter, though I somehow doubt I'll add one to be honest.**

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

* * *

**Ch IX**

Darren stood in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee as he read the morning paper. Last night had been, eventful to say the least. Allister had been utterly speechless after being reunited with his little brother, so Darren had merely left them and returned to bed with Joey. But he'd barely been able to get any further sleep, because his blood had been so pumped after restoring a family that had been broken for far too long.

So here he was, awake before everyone else, though he suspected Allister hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since either. "And just what are you looking so proud of yourself for?" Joey suddenly teased from the doorway. The blond came into the kitchen and sidled up to Darren, wrapping his arms around the prince's waist.

Setting his coffee and paper aside, Darren dipped his head down to give his husband a gentle kiss. "Oh I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," he said embracing his beloved. "What are you doing up so early? After last night I rather expected you to sleep until noon."

"I might have slept that long if my husband had managed to stay in bed all night beside me. But as usual you're up at the crack of dawn," Joey countered playfully as he waved to the window where the sun wasn't even half risen over the horizon.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I just couldn't sleep last night; even with you completely draining my stamina. There was something important I needed to take care of."

Mokuba came into the kitchen now, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Do either of you guys know where Allister went last night? I woke up and he wasn't in our bed. I can't find him anywhere."

"I have a suspicion Mokuba, but for the moment there's something I need to discuss something very important with you." Pulling away from Joey, he knelt down and placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, making the short young man frown with confusion. "Last night, I attempted using a miracle I'd been granted by Leviathan to resurrect your brother."

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Seto's back?"

Gods, he didn't want to have to convey this to such a sweet young man as Mokuba, but perhaps this would truly give everyone some closure. "No Mokuba, I'm afraid not. When I called out to Kaiba's spirit, he told me he didn't wish to live again. He feared that the darkness that continued to infect him and twist his heart and soul would return. He told me he is ready to move on to whatever afterlife awaits him. But the most important thing he wanted me to tell you was that he loves you very much."

Tears welled in Mokuba's eyes, and he fell to his knees, clutching at Darren's shirt as he sobbed into his chest. Darren rested one hand on Mokuba's back and the other atop his head. "You brother suffered much in his life Mokuba, but he's finally free of all that. When I spoke with him, he looked better than I had ever seen him in life. There was nothing but kindness in his eyes. The same kindness and love that drove him to do such impressive feats to insure you and he would have a good life. I know it didn't work out that way, but know that wherever Seto has gone off to, he's happy. And Joey and I will always be here for you. We can't replace Seto, no one ever will. But I promise you that I will give you the life he so long struggled to achieve."

For a few more minutes, the ebony haired youth cried into Darren's chest, and Joey's when the blond joined them on the kitchen floor. When his tears finally subsided, Darren slowly stood up. "Now as to the matter of Allister, I believe I spotted a bit of red hair in one of the drawing rooms when I came downstairs this morning."

With a rather cryptic smile, he led the other two into the east drawing room where Allister was sound asleep on a couch. And resting on his stomach was someone Mokuba recognized instantly from an old photo his lover carried around in his wallet.

"Is that really..."

"Yes. While your brother refused to live again, Mokuba, Mikey was far more easily persuaded." Darren moved behind Joey and wrapped his lover in his arms once more, resting his chin on the blond's head.

Mokuba slowly walked over to the couch where Allister and Mikey were sleeping. He reached out a hand to wake his lover, but stopped and pulled his hand back. "I think I'll let them sleep a bit longer. Guess they were up late catching up on everything."

"A good idea. Just let them rest," Joey agreed. As they all backed out of the room and made towards the kitchen to prepare a little breakfast, Trin came rushing down the stairs.

"Darren, Joey... so glad I caught you guys. Listen, I didn't get the chance to tell you last night but I booked you two on a honeymoon trip to New Orleans," Trin said, leaving over to catch his breath.

"New Orleans? Only place I've ever been to in the States is California," Joey said. The gang's battle against Dartz and his forces had taken place mostly in the US after all. "Kind of always wanted to see a bit more of that country."

"It is a rather fun city. I've visited a few times in the past," Darren added. "Thank you for this gift Trin. When do we leave?"

"Well... That's the thing. You leave in about two hours."

"What?" Darren narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I tried telling you guys last night, but I don't think you heard my knocking over whatever had you both moaning so damn loud. But don't worry, Raph's packing your bags as we speak."

Darren clenched his hand into a fist at his annoyance. "If we weren't suddenly in such a rush, I'd whack you upside the head for this Trin." Taking Joey's hand, he began leading him upstairs so they could get changed. "Have the helicopter warmed up and inform the airport we'll be transferring from the copter to our flight when we arrive," he ordered no one in particular as they dashed upstairs.

* * *

They made it just in time, with Darren cursing Trin's name softly the entire way to the airport. Once they were safely on the plane and it was flying over the Pacific, Darren began to relax a bit.

Naturally, Trin had booked them in first class, and it seems he'd booked the entire section for them alone. "How could Trin afford to book just you and me for first class?" Joey asked, turning away from the window to look at his husband.

"Given the amount of stock he has in this particular airline, I doubt it was all that hard," Darren said with a smirk. "And before you ask, remember we've been alive for ten thousand years, more than enough time to obtain an obscene amount of wealth. Stock options these days only swell that with the right investments. And as foolish as his behavior can be at times, Trin is quite skilled when it comes to investing. The important thing is to relax and enjoy this flight. It's just you and me in this part of the cabin, so let's make the most of it."

"How?" Joey asked, tilting his head.

A slow, devious grin spread over Darren's lips. "Well for starters, I think it's time we joined the Mile High Club..."

* * *

The flight got in late at night, and after their rigorous interactions in first class, both Joey and Darren were more than ready to just hit the sack. Almost the moment the newlyweds got into their hotel suite, they collapsed onto the bed, jet lag quickly lulling them to sleep.

It wasn't until the sun's rays poked through the curtains the following morning that either of them stirred. Always the early riser, Darren was the first to be roused from slumber. He slowly sat up on the bed and stretched, looking about their suite. He was glad Trin hadn't selected a presidential suite. Much as Darren was accustomed to extravagance, he did enjoy toning it down from time to time.

No, this was a normal honeymoon suite, perfect for their needs. Deciding to let Joey sleep a bit longer, Darren took a quick shower and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Then he headed out into town to grab them a proper New Orleans breakfast, proper for tourists anyway.

* * *

Joey came awake to the smell of something delicious. His golden eyes blinked open to the sight of Darren sitting at their small breakfast table, enjoying some kind of pastry covered in powdered sugar and honey. "Mmmm, what is that?" he asked, padding over to his husband.

"This, my beautiful groom, is called a beignet. It's a signature dish they serve here in New Orleans. And while I've never had a bad one, the best place to purchase them from is the legendary Cafe Du Monde." Licking his fingers of sugar and honey, Darren took a sip of coffee that he'd also picked up from the cafe. "They make good coffee too. Mix it with chicory. I really have to remember to take some home this time around. I always forget."

Joey sat down beside his prince and helped himself to one of the beignets. When he went to lick his fingers clean, Darren took hold of his hand and sucked them clean instead. "Darren..." Joey moaned softly.

Without a word, Darren took Joey's hand and led him to the bathroom. From the look in Darren's eyes, Joey knew what was about to happen. "D-do we have time? I mean, the sun's only up for so long."

"This is New Orleans, _cher_," Darren said, imitating a Cajun accent rather well. "The best stuff doesn't happen until nightfall. Most places are open late if not twenty-four hours. At night a lot of streets are closed to vehicle traffic. There's always music playing somewhere in town. The only thing we might miss are a few of the stalls and stands in Jackson Square, but we can see them any time."

Joey stripped down as Darren turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. "If you're sure," the blond said as he stepped under the jet, the water quickly plastering his golden locks to his forehead.

"Trust me Joey, as they say so often here in New Orleans: _Laissez les bons temps rouler, let the good times roll_."

Joining Joey under the spray of water, Darren dipped his head and kissed his husband, his pierced tongue swiftly invading the blond's mouth. Their studs clacked together as their tongues fought for dominance. Soon, Darren pulled away from Joey's mouth and moved further south, using his teeth to tug on Joey's nipple ring.

"Darren," Joey gasped out, clutching his husband's hair, nails digging into Darren's scalp. But when Darren started moving those skilled lips and wicked tongue further south, Joey stopped him. "Tonight. Save that for tonight. I don't want to lose too much strength just yet."

The boy had a point. Release tended to leave him weak for a bit. Especially if Darren wrought it with his mouth. Guess Joey really had a thing for oral sex. But heeding his husband's request, Darren straightened up and smiled. "Alright my love, turn around then."

Ever since that little round of "punishment" in his study all those months ago, Joey had seemed to rather enjoy the rawness of Darren taking him unlubed. And who was Darren to deny his puppy what he wanted? As soon as Joey had spun away and pressed his chest against the shower wall, Darren swiftly entered his spouse, grunting at the slight burn of unlubed penetration. The water offered some lubrication, but not much.

Joey cried out, his fingers curling into fists as Darren filled him. He was always so deep, and thrust so hard... No matter how often they made love, Joey always felt like he was going to lose his mind. He wasn't sure he'd ever get completely get used to just how rough his prince could be in bed, and he loved it. Joey was a rough and tumble kind of guy, and to have a lover who could more than meet him in that way in bed, gods above.

Once more, Darren gave Joey's body no quarter as he drove into him over and over again. His pace was brutal, wanting them both to reach their peak quickly as Joey wanted to hit the town as soon as they could. Still, it was easily another fifteen minutes before Darren felt himself getting close. "Darren..." Joey pleaded once more. And that was all it took to finally send him over the edge. He bit down on Joey's shoulder as he grunted out his orgasm, flooding his husband as Joey's seed splashed out onto the wall.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, after they'd both caught their breath, gotten dressed and finally left the hotel, Darren took Joey on a personal, private tour of the Big Easy. He showed him Jackson Square, bought him a few of the easier to carry souvenirs the various vendors were selling, and then treated him to lunch at Acme Oyster House.

As the sun began to set, Darren changed up the tour a bit. He began taking Joey to the various haunted locations around New Orleans. Not just the places the tour guides would show you, but the locales they didn't know about. He decided to wrap up the tour with a walk through Saint Louis Cemetery No. 1, resting place of the voodoo queen Marie Laveau.

They walked among the tombs of the cemetery, Joey taking in a little history lesson from Darren. "The people of New Orleans refer to their cemeteries as 'cities of the dead' since all the graves are above ground in tombs and crypts. Because the city is built below sea level, the ground below our feet saturates with water too much to bury anyone in it. When they first tried just doing it the old fashioned way, the bodies and coffins kept rising to the surface. Gave rise to legends of zombies and vampires all around the city."

"So there aren't really any of those things are there?" Joey asked, clinging to Darren's arm and looking around at their surroundings.

"Not in the sense you're thinking," Darren assured. "The only 'zombies' we might encounter would be voodoo zombies. And as much as people would have you believe, they are not the undead. A voodoo zombie is a person who's been given various chemical concoctions that are sometimes used in voodoo rituals. One of the compounds used is called tetrodotoxin. Used in the right way, it can place a person in a paralytic state and lower their vital signs to the point where they seem dead. After a bit, the paralysis wears off and if they've been given the right cocktail of chemicals, they become highly suggestible, blindly following orders like a zombie."

All this was making Joey's head spin, so he decided to change the subject. "How often is this place patrolled?"

"Given the generally superstitious nature of the natives and the fear most tourists and other natives have of being mugged or whatnot out here, not that often. Somewhat policies itself. Why?"

Joey bit his lip and stopped in his tracks, looking up at the bright full moon. "I was thinking we could let the good times roll again."

Darren's eyes widened a bit and he gave a low growl of approval, pushing Joey back against the nearest tomb.

Hours later, their clothes disheveled, Darren and Joey, the blond giggling as if he was moon drunk, a viable legal defense back in the 1920s, they left the cemetery and returned to the hotel.

"That was so wild..." Joey said, falling back onto their bed.

Opening the mini bar, Darren took out a small bottle of bourbon and took a sip. It was a great way to unwind after such a romp. "That it was _imora_." Sitting on the bed, he took another drink but held the contents in his mouth. Leaning over Joey, he kissed his lover, letting the bourbon flow into the blond's mouth. As Joey gasped when they pulled away from each other, Darren grinned. "But as the song goes- We've only just begun..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Naughty naughty Joey, screwing Darren in a cemetery. Well, I suppose given Darren's age this gives new meaning to the phrase robbing the grave. I've created a rather debauched couple if I do say so myself. At any rate, we're almost finished with all this folks. Stay tuned to the exciting conclusion of the Shattered Dream Triliogy. And don't worry, only good times from here on out.**

**As always ladies and gents, look forward to reading your reviews as we get ever closer to the finish line.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations but no sex scenes in this final chapter. As it's the epilogue, I didn't feel it would really fit in to be honest.**

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been six months since Darren and Joey had gotten married, and for both of them life couldn't be better. Everyone who lived in the vast manor was doing well beyond words. Mokuba and Allister were planning to get married as well as soon as Mokuba turned seventeen. They already had permission from Mokuba's guardians after all. And Mikey was not only more than accepting of his brother's love life, he was adjusting to this new lease on life with remarkable skill.

Though the prince was still a touch uneasy about Kili seeing Pegasus, Joey managed to quell Darren's temper on the matter- with Trin and Raphael's aid of course. On the matter of those two, Trin was serving as Darren's official bodyguard and Raphael as Joey's, no matter how much they protested.

Elsewhere in the world, Kaiba Corp was reporting record business under Yami's leadership, while Kaiba's old manor was doubling as a girl's dormitory run by Serenity and Rebecca. They mostly took in young women who had nowhere Else to go due to pregnancy, abuse, etc.

Life was in a word: sublime.

* * *

Darren was sitting in a chair out on the front lawn, sipping a cup of tea while Joey sat beside him, reading a graphic novel. As he enjoyed his tea, he watched Kili, Mokuba, and Mikey playing a game of tag. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining bright overhead and highlighting the beauty of the vast grounds.

"This is what life's all about Joey, the simple days where one enjoys simple acts such as a cup of tea or a good book," Darren said, setting his tea down on the small table between them.

"Yeah," Joey agreed with a nod as he closed his book for a moment and watched their friends playing. "Gotta admit though, sometimes it all still feels like it could be a dream and I'm just waiting to wake up."

"I feel that way myself sometimes. Late at night when the house is quiet and all is still, I wonder if perhaps I've finally gone mad and this is all one big hallucination. But then I simply hold you closer and look over to our wedding rings on the nightstand to know it's all real and you're indeed here with me." Darren reached across the table and took Joey's hand in his own.

"Do you think all the hard times are behind us at last?" Joey asked.

"Not by a long shot imora. If this long life has taught me anything, it's that time will always throw something at you. All we can do is stay strong to get past it and always remember how much we love each other. Life is often little more than a series of comings and goings. We've all already had our share of goings, and we'll see more of them, but there will be many comings that bring light back into the world."

Joey sat back in his seat and looked out at their friends. "Yeah, that makes sense. Good thing we have forever to love each other."

"Indeed we do," Darren agreed, settling into his own seat a bit more and sipping on his tea once more as he picked up a novel he'd brought out to enjoy as well.

* * *

As they got ready for bed that night, Darren couldn't help but notice the way Joey was admiring his own figure in the mirror of their bedroom. Joey did this every night, and Darren knew he was wondering what the prince found so attractive about him, which usually ended up with Darren taking him in front of the mirror a few times to show him.

What was different about tonight was that Joey was once more wearing those lace panties he'd worn to the theatre on their date. Darren couldn't help but smile as he came up behind Joey and looked at his husband's reflection in the mirror. "They still look perfect on you," he said.

Joey bit his lip and blushed a little. "They actually got me to thinking. Well, the panties and watching the boys playing earlier."

"Oh? What about?"

"Well, Leviathan's a powerful goddess who can do just about anything with her powers right?" Joey asked, looking up at the tall Atlantean.

"Of course she can, she is our creation deity after all. So there isn't really much beyond the scope of her powers," Darren explained.

Turning his golden gaze back to the mirror, Joey turned slightly to the side. "Then I was thinking about asking her for something."

"What?"

"I wanna have babies."

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it folks, the conclusion to Shattered Dream. It's been a long time coming and I want to thank everyone for sticking with me all this time. I know this wasn't all that long a posting, but hey, it's an epilogue, not a full length chapter.**

**Now I know all of you are curious, will there be a sequel series involving Joey's little request at the end there. Yes, I can safely say there will be. **

**As this story is now complete, after three rough and tumble parts, and with that especially tragic first bit, I really wanna hear your opinions not only on the epilogue itself but on the story as a whole.**


End file.
